I'll go my own way now
by mangax-xlover
Summary: Lucy was called weak by her comrades. She feels horrible and it only gets worse after the GMG. She leaves the guild. What will she do now? Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if i did what do you think would be happening right now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail**

**This is my first fanfic so excuse me for any errors I made and possibly will make in the future. English is my third language and I tried really hard to use proper expelling. Anyways please review. I would appreciate any thoughts and suggestions.**

* * *

**I'll go my own way now**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was after Lisanna's come back and the Tenroujima Island incident, which they were trapped in for 7 years. After Fairy Tail's main group was found, they partied for 3 nights straight and something started to bother our favorite celestial mage. Not only during these 3 nights of party, but also before they went to Tenroujima, almost nobody talked to her, she was being ignored by almost everybody in the guild, even though she had just come back with everyone else. The only people that talked to her were Wendy, Gajeel, Levi and the 3 exceeds, but Lucy let it go, of course she was hurt because of it, but she thought that everything would be back to normal after they've finished catching up since they haven't seen their friends for a long time. She couldn't have been more wrong. Three months had passed and only the same people talked to her, she had to go on solo jobs because Natsu was too busy with Lisanna and she had to train all by her self for the Grand Magic Games. Well not exactly by her self she had Loki to help her, but still it felt strange not have Natsu, Gray and Erza trashing about. Wendy had to go with Team Natsu to train and Gajeel went to Mavis-knows-where with Panterlily to do Mavis-knows-what (probably to train), so Lucy was left behind to train alone. It was the last week everybody had to train, some were already back at the guild, which includes Team Natsu (no Lucy), Laxus and the raijinshuu and some others. Lucy was training on the guild's backyard when she noticed a tall, blond man standing next to a wall looking at her.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I saw a tall and blond man staring at me, I asked "what do you want, Laxus?"

"is that the proper way to greet people, blondie?" said Laxus grinning

"why do you care?"

"gotta a sharp mouth there, don't ya?"

"seriously, what do you want?"

"nothing really, just wanted to ask why you didn't go training with the other idiots"

"why do you care, thunder head?"

"don't call me that" Laxus growled "it's just that I couldn't help but notice that they've been avoiding you lately. Something happen?"

"I don't know, they just stopped talking to me, I don't know if I did anything wrong"

"huh, strange. Anyways gramps told me to bring you inside, his gonna announce who's gonna be in the games"

"ok" and she walked in with laxus

**Normal P.O.V**

Makarov saw Laxus and Lucy come inside the guild and cleared his throat "LISTEN UP, YOU BRATS" he yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the master "I'm going to announce the 5 people who are going to compete at the Grand Magical Games. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy" he finished

1…2…3… "EEHHHH?" asked Lucy and Wendy in unison "MEEEE?"

"yes, you two" answered Makarov

"WHYYYY?" asked them in unison again

"yeah, I mean Wendy is ok, but Lucy is weak, there's plenty of other stronger people in the guild that can replace her" said natsu a bit angry

"Natsu…" lucy was trying to hold back her tears. Her best friend just called her weak.

"I never thought that I would say this, but I completely agree with that flame idiot over there" said gray

"what did you call me, Ice Princess" asked natsu

"Exactly what you heard, you brainless torch" responded gray

Gray and natsu started brawling and lucy tried as hard as she could to stop her tears. The master couldn't take anymore of this, he didn't want to see any of his children crying, seeing the state lucy was in he yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP NATSU, GRAY" not only natsu and gray, but the whole guild flinched at their masters anger "I SAID SHE'LL BE IN IT AND SHE WILL, I DON'T WANNA HEAR A WORD ABOUT IT ANYMORE AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU GUYS CALLING HER WEAK AGAIN, BE PREPARED FOR THE BIGGEST BEATTING YOU HAVE EVER GOTTEN IN YOUR LIVES"

Levi saw how her friend was taking in all of what just happened and ran over to her with Wendy and Charle right behind her. They went to Lucy and asked "are you okay, lu-chan?"

No answer

"lu-chan?" insisted Levi

no answer

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I heard master yell at natsu and gray for calling me weak. I was on the verge of a break down when levi, wendy and charle walked up to me and tried talking to me. I could hear them, but I couldn't reply. I was still really shocked, my best friend had called me weak! And gray, the person I considered as a brother agreed with him! No, I can't cry, if I cry right now it will only prove them right, I have to stay strong, but it's just so hard to bear! I can't believe them!

**Laxus p.o.v**

I can't believe natsu actually said something like that. I mean he is always saying that namaka are the most important people in your life and then he just ignore his own and says that they're weak and that he doesn't need them?! that's a major change of feelings (author, where the hell are you going with this?). seriously, I got beaten and exiled for hurting them and he just gets yelled at, c'mon. but what really pisses me off is the way blondie is right now. I don't really know her, we've only talked a little but still this just doesn't feel right. I should say something to her.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Levi and wendy were still trying to get lucy to talk or move when they saw laxus walking over to them. he made a b-line to lucy and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"c'mon blondie, no need to be all down, all you have to do now is prove them wrong" said laxus.

Not only lucy but also levi, wendy, charle and any other person that was actually paying attention to lucy was left dumbfounded by laxus actions. Lucy raised her head to look at laxus with eyes full of tears ready to fall and let out a shaky ok. Laxus then took lucy and her friends to the table where the raijinshuu were sitting. Lucy was feeling a little better, so laxus let go of her and they talked the night away. Laxus was still a little bit concerned about lucy, but she seemed fine so he just shrugged it off and just kept talking with his (possibly) new friends.

* * *

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update every week, but I'll make no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'll go my own way now

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the first day of the GMG. Fairy tail had already wished their two teams good luck and on the first game "hidden", Gray and Juvia were totally creamed, and fairy tail was in last place. It was time for the first battle which was between fairy tail's Lucy and raven tail's Flare. It was an amazing battle, but at the end raven tail cheated by sucking out all of Lucy's magic, thus causing her to lose. Only a few of the mages that were watching the match actually saw Lucy's magic being sucked out, but there was nothing they could do. Lucy fell limb on the floor and the crowd kept yelling weak. No one went and tried and help Lucy as they were too busy talking about how pathetic and weak she was. Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she's been holding in her tears for at least a month now, so she just let them slip away. Laxus saw that nobody on her team was going to help her up, he himself went to lucy and picked her up bridal style as she sobbed on his chest.

"c'mon blondie, if they didn't cheat you would've won" said laxus

"b-but…I'm s-sorry" lucy cried even more

"you've got nothing to be sorry about. Didn't you see how Gray and Juvia were creamed on "hidden"?"

"b-but s-still…I'm j-just so u-useless and w-weak"

"no, you're not. That was an amazing spell and it would've worked, but you know they cheated" said laxus "wipe those tears, there's noting to be crying about"

"t-thanks laxus"

"no problem"

They were in complete silence the rest of the way towards the infirmary. Laxus put lucy down in a infirmary bed and told the nurse to take good care of her and that he would come for her latter. As he was walking out of the infirmary lucy called out to him and said "laxus…t-thanks again and good luck"

"no problem blondie and thanks, now go to sleep you need to rest" he said with a grin as he walked out.

"okay" said lucy as she drift off into sleep

Laxus p.o.v

I left blondie in the infirmary, but what I really wanted to do was to stay with her. I can't believe my dad! He had his guild cheat and now blondie will be blamed for losing! And all her team could do was laugh, they were laughing at their own nakama, they didn't even come and see if she's ok. How can they not care?

Normal p.o.v

An angered Laxus came back to his team's stand to watch the other matches. Gajeel watched as Laxus leaned against a wall with a worried expression, so he managed some courage to go to him and say " how's bunny-girl?"

"she's ok, but there's only one problem" Laxus said between his teeth

"what's that?" asked Gajeel

"almost all of her nakama are ignoring her and saying that she's weak"

"I know, it all started after that little girl with the white hair came to the guild" said Gajeel

"Lisanna huh?"

"yeah, every time somebody went to talk to bunny-girl she would call them over to her and people slowly stopped taking to lucy"

"so it's her fault?!"

"yea, and she came to me once and asked why I still talked to that "weakling", so I just told her to back off cause' she didn't know what bunny-girl has been through and she ran to salamander and told him that I was bulling her" Gajeel slammed his fist into an innocent nearby wall "they got all protective around her and she even told salamander that lucy was the one that told me to bully her"

"did they do anything to you?" asked Laxus

"not to me, but to bunny-girl"

"what?!" said Laxus a bit shocked

"salamander came to ask her if what Lisanna said was true and when lucy denied, he slapped her, that's when everybody stopped talkin' to her, they treated her like trash"

"that natsu" said an angered Laxus "I'm gonna kill him" by now Laxus's whole body was covered by little sparks of lightning. If it wasn't because of Gajeel holding him right now, he would've already attacked natsu and given Lisanna the beating of her sad little life. _How could they do this to her? And she still treats everybody as her friends! Even after all they did! _Thought Laxus

"calm down, get them after the games" said Gajeel

"oh I will, don't worry" said Laxus "they'll be begging forgiveness"

Gajeel flinched at Laxus last statement and said "y-yea sure, just don't go overboard I'm pretty sure bunny-girl wouldn't want that"

"right, I think I should keep that in mind or I might loose it"

The first day ended with no victories for fairy tail. Lucy was already feeling better, but her friends calling her weak had a great impact on her and made her feel down for the rest of the day, but Laxus talked to her and she felt a little better after talking it out. The second day was a good day for fairy tail natsu got 2 pts. for team A and Gajeel got 1 pt. for team B, fairy tail also won all of its battles. On the third day, Erza completely destroys all the monsters of pandemonium and Cana breaks the magic measuring machine, also Laxus beats all of raven tail's members and Wendy ties her match. On the fourth day, Lucy fought in the naval battle, but got badly beaten by Minerva. She still managed to get second place, but she was all broken. Minerva held lucy by the neck outside of the huge ball of water and let her fall to the ground, Laxus ran as fast as he could to catch lucy just before she hit the ground. Wendy performed first aid, but she would be unconscious for the rest of the games. Laxus was on the verge of killing the next person that talked to him, he was furious. They hurt lucy and all fairy tail could do was laugh and call her weak, she tried her best for their sake but couldn't win. After the naval battle fairy tail had to unite its teams and the new team was made up of natsu, Erza, gray, Gajeel and Laxus. After reorganizing their team fairy tail had to fight in a tag battle, it was Gajeel and natsu vs. sting and rogue. Natsu and Gajeel won. on the fifth day it was the whole teams turn to fight and fairy tail won. But instead of things getting better after they had won, things only got worse for our celestial mage.

* * *

**author's note: sorry if I rushed a little during this chapter, but the story focus on what happens after the games, not so much on what happens during the games, so I had to rush a little bit. Also I'll try to update a new chapter everyday, but I'll make no promises.**

**thanks for reading! please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was after the games. Fairy Tail won, but lucy lost all of her battles. After the games her life had changed dramatically. Every time she entered the guild people would glare at her and give her strange looks, they even yelled " the weakling is here", that broke her heart. She did all she could, she even sustained Minerva's torture in the naval battle and got them second place. But it wasn't enough for them. This hurt her even more than Minerva could've ever hurt her. This was driving her insane, the only thing that kept her sane were the people that still talked to her and the hope that everything would go back to normal someday. The only people that kept her in the guild were Levi, Gajeel, Wendy, the 3 exceeds, Laxus and the raijinshuu, because if it was up to her she would've already left. She felt that she wasn't needed, that she was just a replacement for Lisanna and since Lisanna is back nobody needs her anymore.

Laxus p.o.v

I opened the doors of the guild and immediately started looking for Lucy, I wanted to see her so bad. She's been going through a lot since the GMG, people are ignoring her even more than before. Every time she enters the guild, they give her that look that says we-don't-want-a-weakling-in-here and they even yell "the weakling is here". I know that she's devastated by the way they're treating her and that she tries really hard to act like nothing's happening, but it's just not right. I don't wanna see her suffering, especially when that idiot natsu says that she's weak, it just brings her to tears. I know she has feelings for him, but I wish she would just forget him and come to me. I love her more than that idiot natsu could ever love her. I need her. I don't wanna see her crying anymore. It was then that the guilds doors were opened and I saw her coming in. Her beautiful blond hair was tied in a ponytail, she was wearing a white shirt with black shorts and her keys were attached to her belt. She came over to where I was sitting, her eyes were red from crying night after night.

"Blondie, you okay?"

She nodded

" c'mon, cheer up, everything will be alright"

She nodded again

Lucy p.o.v.

I got to the guild and opened the doors. Everybody stopped to glare at me and I even heard someone say " the weakling came again". I wanted to cry, but I couldn't do it in front of them, that would just prove them right. I've got to stay strong. Fairy tail, what happened to "ones tears, everybody's tears; ones pain, everybody's pain"?i looked around and spotted Laxus. He was looking at me too, I guess he was worried. I came over to him and he asked " blondie, you ok?"

I just nodded

" c'mon, cheer up, everything will be alright"

I nodded again

Normal p.o.v.

The guild was as messy as ever, brawls everywhere, natsu insulting gray and so on until Mirajane entered the stage and said over the microphone

"hello everybody"

The whole guild stopped to listen to her

"so today we're gonna have a singing contest. Anyone that wants to sing please come to the stage"

Laxus turned to lucy and asked

"wanna sing blondie?"

"no" was all she manage to say

"c'mon, it'll cheer you up"

"no"

"ok, then I'll just have to drag you up there" Laxus picked lucy up and took her to the stage. Lucy kept hitting Laxus back, but he couldn't feel anything since he had his coat on.

"put me down" she yelled at him

"not until you sing me a song" said Laxus

"fine, what do you want me to sing?" asked lucy

"ignorance by paramore"

"ok"

Lucy was the last of the three contestants. First up was Gajeel with his "chubilubaba" song that talked about friends and he was immediately shot down with tomatoes. The second one was Juvia, she sang a song called "gray-sama" that she made it up herself. Last but not least was lucy, when she entered the stage everybody started to boo her. She wanted to run, but Laxus wouldn't let her run.

"go Lu-chan" she suddenly heard levi shouting encouragements at her

"go blondie" yelled Laxus

"yeah bunny-girl" said Gajeel

"good luck lucy-chan" said wendy

Lucy smiled at them and said "this song is a request from Laxus" then started singing:

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle

I mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well sentence me to another life.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same

Oh we're not the same

Oh we're not the same

The friends who stuck together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good

It's good

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere

I'm not the same kid from your memory

Now i can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same

Oh we're not the same

Oh we're not the same

We used to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good

It's good

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out~ as lucy finished singing the whole guild went quiet. No one actually knew she was that good of a singer. She walked over to where Laxus and the others were standing and they all congratulated her.

"that was awesome lu-chan" said levi

"impressive" said Laxus

"good job bunny-girl, but sorry you're gonna lose to me" said Gajeel

"thanks guys, and I'm pretty sure that I was better than you Gajeel" Gajeel growled

The friends were soon interrupted by the one and only natsu.

"what do you want, flame idiot?" asked Laxus

"I wanna talk to lucy" answered natsu

lucy's heart skipped a beat. Her best friend was talking to her again, she was so happy. But what came after really shocked her

"lucy, I'm kicking you out of team natsu. You're just a weakling and I'll be replacing you with Lisanna" said natsu " she's stronger, smarter and you were just a replacement for her, since she's back we don't need you anymore and I just don't wanna see your face anymore"

"natsu…"

* * *

**author's note: sorry for the crapy chapter, but my friend was in the hospital so i went to see her and i didn't have time to write a better one.**

**I don't own any of the songs I mentioned**

**SONGS: Ignorance by Paramore**

**thanks for reading, please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

chapter 4

* * *

Normal p.o.v.

"Natsu... W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

"You heard me! I'm kicking you out! You dumb or somethin'?" Yelled natsu

" but aren't we best friends?!" Yelled an enraged Lucy

" you think we're best friends? You were just a replacement for lisanna!"

" replacement?! You son of a bitch! Do you know how much I did for you? How much I cared for you?" cried lucy

By now everybody in the guild stopped what they were doing to look at the two fighting

"I loved you natsu and that was one of my biggest mistakes" lucy was shaking and her last words left a shocked expression on everybody's faces

Laxus already knew that the celestial mage had feelings for natsu, but hearing from her made his heart ache.

"Another one of my mistakes was joining the guild" said lucy "I should've known that this would eventually happen, that I was going to be ignored by my "family"" she said family with a sarcastic tone "I should've known that I don't belong here"

She walked to a nearby table and took a cup, she screamed while breaking it "I quit". She took the biggest shard of glass and scrapped it against her right hand where her fairy tail symbol was stamped. Blood gushed out of the wound, leaving fairy tail in a state of shock. She walked to the guild doors, but before she could leave Laxus grabbed her wrist.

"blondie, please don't leave" he pleaded while he pulled her into a warm embrace

"I-I have to" said lucy

"please stay with me, I love you" said Laxus. _Finally, I got to say it_, thought Laxus

The guild was beyond shocked now. _What the hell's going on here?_ _Did Laxus just confess?! THE Laxus?, _thought the guild

"w-what?" asked lucy. Laxus words really surprised her. _The almighty Laxus loved a weakling like her? That's just impossible_, thought lucy

"I said I love you"

"Laxus…I-I'm sorry, but I've got to go my own way now" said lucy as she held in her tears

"I-I h-have to g-get s-stronger, but I'll write, t-thank you for everything" she said as she broke the hug and smiled at him

"lu-chan, please don't go" said Levi

"I-I have to" said

"then at least let me heal your hand" said Wendy

"thanks, but no. This will be my reminder to never fall for these tricks again"

"lucyyyyyyy" yelled a crying happy "I'm soooo sorry natsu did this to you! I was totally against it, but he wouldn't listen!"

"it's alright happy" said lucy. She wanted to cry more, but for some reason her tears stopped falling

"please promise to come baaaaack" cried happy

"I will, but only after I get stronger" said lucy as she patted his head " I have to go guys, bye" she walked out of the guild

"take care, bunny-girl" said Gajeel

"and please, please come back soon" added Levi, Wendy, happy, Charle and pantherlily

Laxus stayed quiet. He finally managed to have her and she slipped away between his fingers. _It's all natsu's fault! His fault that lucy is gone!_, thought Laxus

"lu-chaaaaann" levi started crying

"luuuccyyyyyy" cried happy

natsu came over to happy and said "c'mon happy, you don't have to be sad because a weakling like her left" with his usual grin

"how can you say that?" said an angered happy "she is a really important friend to me! And she was important to you and the guild too before Lisanna came back"

"happy, what are you saying?" asked natsu

"I'm saying that I wont talk to you until lucy comes back and that goes to the rest of you that only watched as she walked away!" yelled happy "is this what a family is supposed to do? Huh natsu? Are you kicking me out too because I'm weak?"

"happy…" said natsu

"don't talk to me until lucy gets back"

"but…"

"just don't" yelled happy "a person like you is not worthy of being called friend"

Meanwhile Laxus was still trying to figure out what to do to his life now since lucy left. He was so angry at natsu. How could he do this to her? She even said that she loved him and he did this to her! It's all his fault! All his fault!

"it's all your fault, natsuuu!" yelled Laxus as he send a punch flying in natsu's direction. Natsu was taken completely by surprise and the punch hit him right on his face and he was sent crashing into a wall

"what was that for lightning freak?" yelled natsu

"it's for hurting her, for making her cry, for being the reason her blood was spilled and for being the reason why she cried herself to sleep every night. She said she loved you and you just called her weak" yelled Laxus as he punched natsu on his stomach

Laxus hit natsu until he was unconscious and a worried Lisanna came to help natsu up. "and you Lisanna. What's your reason for getting rid of lucy? Answer me! Was it because she was loved by the guild or was it the risk of losing natsu to her?"

"w-what are you talking about?" asked Lisanna

"of course _you_ wouldn't know, right?" said Laxus sarcastically

"just leave me alone, would ya?" said Lisanna as she took an unconscious natsu to the infirmary

lucy's p.o.v

After I left the guild, I made a b-line straight to my apartment. When I got there I took all of my clothes and put them inside a bag. When I had finished packing, I went straight to the forest. I decided that the forest would be the best place for me to train myself, since it had a lot of space and natural resources. I walked aimlessly for a few hours until I was in front a riverbank. I decided that it would be a good place to make camp, it had water and I could just eat fish for food. I set up camp and was about to go to sleep, because when I finished arranging everything it was already night, when I heard the bushes hustle. I darted out of my tent and got it to my battle stance when I saw a person come out of the bushes. I acted on instincts and put my hand on my keys. That made the stranger jump

"oops, did I scare you? Sorry it's just that I live near here so I usually come her to fish at night and to get some water. By the way, name is jade. You?"

"Lucy"

* * *

**author's note: end of fourth chapter. hope you guys like it **

**thanks for reading, please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"nice to meet you, lucy" said jade

"nice to meet you, jade" said lucy

"so what brings you to this forest?" asked jade

"I-I was in a guild, but I w-was kicked out of m-my team so I quitted " sais lucy as tears started to run down her face

"whaaaa- please don't cry! OH MY GOD! Your hand is full of blood!" screamed jade "please let me treat it"

"o-okay"

lucy gave her right hand to jade and watched as jade's hands glowed and her wound healed. She was a bit shocked the only person she knows that can actually heal a wound completely is Wendy, and she's a dragon slayer. Then it hit her, _she might be a dragon slayer too! _

"a-are you a dragon slayer?" asked lucy

"yeah, I'm an element dragon slayer" answered jade "here your hand is all done, but it will leave scar"

"it's ok, but…element dragon slayer?" asked lucy a bit confused

"yep, I'm a water, earth, fire and wind dragon slayer and when I mix these elements I can even do unison raid by myself"

"b-but… how did you learn all these elements?"

"well my dragon knew all of them and he taught them to me" said jade " we used to live in this forest together before he disappeared"

"I'm sorry to hear… have you been all alone for all these years?

"yeah, I have" said jade with a hint of sadness in her voice

"I know the feeling of being alone too. Well we both don't have to stay alone anymore" said lucy trying to cheer her up " I came to this forest to train, maybe we could train together"

"sure" said jade " it's getting late, you stay here since you already set up camp and I'll come for you tomorrow morning, good night"

"good night"

**_time skip~_**

back at the guild: normal p.o.v.

It was morning already and exactly one day that Lucy left. Most of the guild members were suffering severe punishments by the master for hurting a nakama. The only people who were saved from this punishment are Levi, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, the exceeds and the raijinshuu. After all they tried to stop her from going. They were all sitting together in silence when suddenly happy started crying "luuucyy, please come baaaack"

Levi was the next to break down crying. She clung onto Gajeel's shirt as if for dear life and cried, with him trying to comfort her. Wendy couldn't hold her tears in anymore and she too cried. The other exceeds were all gloomy and Laxus hasn't talked to anyone since lucy left. Lucy, _where are you? I miss you so much_, thought laxus.

Back to the forest: Lucy's p.o.v.

"…cy…ucy…lucy, wake up" I woke up with jade shaking me "c'mon, we have to get to my place fast, so maybe we could do some training today"

"o-okay, I'll start packing" I went to the river and splashed my face with some cold water so I could stay awake and packed all of my stuff. We walked for a few minutes and there it was a really big tree house "why a tree house?" I asked

"because sometimes when I train I flood my surroundings and wouldn't want everything I own to get wet now would I?" answered jade

jade pulled a rope and a wood box fell onto the floor "now put your stuff in it" I did as told and put my stuff in the box. She pulled the same rope again and the box shot up to the tree house.

"how do we get up there?"

"with my wind magic, hold on tight"

"to what?"she lifted her hand and I was lifted up until I was standing on the little porch the house had. Jade came up right after me and asked

"like the place?" I nodded "let me show you to your room" we walked to the other side of the house and she pointed to the room across from hers. I walked in and it was pretty nice, there was a bed and everything. I left all my stuff on the floor and walked up to the little desk in the corner of the room, took some paper and a pen, and started writing letters to the friends I left behind.

**To everybody:**

_Dear laxus, levi and the others,_

_I'll be training in a nearby forest with a friend I met last night. Her name is jade, she has blood red hair and eyes just like a snakes, but she's nice and guess what? She's a dragon slayer too. Anyways I hope you guys are doing well, and don't blame yourselves for what happened to me, okay? I'll be sending through projections when I can and I'll write every week, also I'll try to visit sometimes._

_Best wishes, Lucy Heartfilia_

**To Laxus:**

_Dear Laxus,_

_ I'm so sorry for not noticing the feelings you've had for me before. I'm such a dense idiot. I'm sorry if I hurt you and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings yet, but thanks you made me feel better. I just though that nobody would care about me and you proved me wrong. Anyways I'll write and I'll send through projections. Hope to see you soon. I miss you!_

_Best regards, Blondie (haha)_

**To Levi, Gajeel, Pantherlily, happy, Wendy and Charle:**

_Dear Levi_**, **_Gajeel_**, **_Pantherlily, happy, Wendy and Charle,_

_Hi, really hope you guys are doing well and levi make sure to make a move on Gajeel. Gajeel if you hurt levi I'll make sure you're killed with my own two hands, okay? Happy, don't blame natsu or anyone else for what happened, I should've known I didn't belong in the guild and make sure to smile everyday!_

_Hugs and Kisses, Lucy Heartfilia_

I finally finished writing the letters, now all I need is to send it. "jade"

"what?"

"is there a post office on the next town?"

"yes"

"okay" I walked for about an hour before I saw the little city. I went straight to the post office and sent my letters to fairy tail. Fairy tail the place that I once thought it was my home.

* * *

**author's note: sorry for the crapy chapter, but I'm really tired. need sleep now...zzZZzz**

**thanks for reading, please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

At the guild: normal p.o.v.

It was a quiet morning in fairy tail (which is extremely rare), lucy left two days ago and after the beating they all took the day before, everybody in the guild started to mourn over what they did to lucy and how they've been calling her weak all along. Everybody but one person… Lisanna. Even natsu started considering what he did to her, but not Lisanna. After all it was all part of her plan to get rid of Lucy. She had everybody stop talking to her and when she asked Gajeel to stop talking to lucy and he said "no", it was easy to convince the guild that lucy and Gajeel were trying to hurt her because they were jealous, and the moment when natsu hit lucy was the happiest moment for Lisanna. Lisanna really hated lucy, she came after her but she already had everybody's trust, all Lisanna had to do was break that trust and she would be free of lucy, but she never imagined that the guild would take the loss of their celestial mage to the point that they would only sit quietly without any brawls going on or anyone arguing.

"c'mon on guys" said Lisanna "do you really miss that bitch so much? It's only been two days"

Erza got up and started walking towards Lisanna with a murderous aura around her. She wanted to hit Lisanna for calling lucy a bitch, but levi beat her to it. ***slap*** Levi hit Lisanna with a full force slap that sent her tumbling onto the floor. Everybody stopped their thinking a bit and looked at the two. Lisanna was now holding her red cheek.

"don't you dare call lu-chan a bitch, you whore" yelled an angered levi. Everybody was surprised, levi had never sworn before.

"it's your fault that she's gone!" yelled levi "you played everyone like a toy, you made them hate lucy, you made them call her weak"

"what are you talking about? I had nothing to do with it" said Lisanna with a smirk on her face

"it was all part of your plan. You wanted to get rid of lucy because you thought that she took your place in the guild" yelled levi "listen up everyone. She is the one to blame for what happened!"

"what?! Are you gonna believe her?" said Lisanna as she laughed, " that bitch left because she's weak"

"why youu" levi was about to throw a punch at Lisanna when the mailman came in

"I got letters for le-, bad timing?" asked the mailman

Everybody nodded "ahaha, sorry" said the mail man "I got two letters for levi and one for laxus, they're from ms. Lucy Heartfilia"

"lu-chan send a letter?!" levi ran to the door as fast as she could, with laxus hot on her heels. Levi got her letters and handed laxus his. She waved good-bye to the mailman and hurriedly opened one of her letters. She read the contents to her self and then to the guild:

**To everybody:**

_Dear laxus, levi and the others,_

_I'll be training in a nearby forest with a friend I met last night. Her name is jade, she has blood red hair and eyes just like a snakes, but she's nice and guess what? She's a dragon slayer too. Anyways I hope you guys are doing well, and don't blame yourselves for what happened to me, okay? I'll be sending through projections when I can and I'll write every week, also I'll try to visit sometimes._

_Best wishes, Lucy Heartfilia_

"another dragon slayer?!" asked the guild in unison

"that's what you're interested in?!" yelled levi

"sorry" said the guild in unison again

"but it seems she's ok and I guess jade will take better care of her than we did" said natsu with a hint of sadness in his voice

"I guess so" said gray as a tear ran down his face

"lucy…" said erza

"what does the other letter say?" asked happy as he took the letter out of Levi's hand. He opened and read it out loud:

**To Levi, Gajeel, Pantherlily, happy, Wendy and Charle:**

_Dear Levi_**, **_Gajeel_**, **_Pantherlily, happy, Wendy and Charle,_

_Hi, really hope you guys are doing well and levi make sure to make a move on Gajeel. Gajeel if you hurt levi I'll make sure you're killed with my own two hands, okay? Happy, don't blame natsu or anyone else for what happened, I should've known I didn't belong in the guild and make sure to smile everyday!_

_Hugs and Kisses, Lucy Heartfilia_

When happy finished reading the letter, he looked over at levi and Gajeel, both of them had a tint of pink on their cheeks and happy said " they liiiiiiiiiike each other!" while rolling his tong

"SHUT UP CAT!" yelled levi and Gajeel. They looked at each other and blushed again

"pffff" happy was trying to hold in his laughter without any success. Then the whole guild burst out laughing, except Lisanna. They soon stopped laughing and went back to their gloomy state again

"even after all I did she still doesn't blame me" natsu whispered to himself

Meanwhile laxus was reading his letter:

**To Laxus:**

_Dear Laxus,_

_ I'm so sorry for not noticing the feelings you've had for me before. I'm such a dense idiot. I'm sorry if I hurt you and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings yet, but thanks you made me feel better. I just though that nobody would care about me and you proved me wrong. Anyways I'll write and I'll send through projections. Hope to see you soon. I miss you!_

_Best regards, Blondie (haha)_

"blondie, I miss you too" whispered laxus, then out of nowhere Happy appeared in front of laxus and took his letter out of his hand " hey cat, gimme back my letter!"

"c'mon laxus, you gotta share your letter too" said a laughing happy as he was being chased around by laxus

"no, I don't"

the whole guild burst out laughing again.

At the forest: jade's p.o.v.

I let lucy get a day off yesterday because she was still pretty tired from all that walking, but not today. I went to her room and knocked and no answer, I knocked again and no answer. I was already on my last nerve when I broke down the door "WAKE UP, LUCYYYY!"

She fell off the bed and said "I'm up. I'm up"

"good" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice " today we're gonna train until dusk, so get ready. I wanna see how strong you are"

"ok" was all she answered

**5 minutes time skip~**

it only took her 5 minutes to get ready. Thank god she not one of those girls that take a long time choosing clothes and putting make up on. phew. "grab something to eat, we're walking to the river and lunch is at noon"

"ok" she grabbed an apple and we started walking to the river. It only took us about 10 minutes to get there and once we were there I told her to put her stuff up high on a tree and she did as told.

"ok, so today we'll start with a little fight to see the extent of your power and stamina"

she nodded

"alright, you attack first"

she ran towards me and grabbed one of her keys and said "gate of the maiden Virgo, I open thee!"

"Punishment princess?" asked virgo

"you punish her?!" I asked a little surprised

"NO!" yelled lucy "just help me defeat her"

"ok, princess" virgo dove into the grown and formed a earthquake. Then she came out in front of me and tried to punch me, but I quickly send her back where she came from with a punch in the stomach. Lucy ran to the river and said"gate of the water bearer Aquarius, I open thee!"

"what did you call me here for? Huh? You little brat! I was on a date with my boyfriend!" yelled Aquarius

I saw lucy flinch at the spirit's tone "yeah, yeah! Just help me defeat her"

"tch" said Aquarius as she swung her jar around and a big wave came crashing down towards me with lucy engulfed in it. I sweat dropped and drank all the water. I mean I'm a water dragon slayer too, so it was a pretty easy task for me.

"it didn't work, you're still alive" said aquarius

"hey!" yelled lucy

"don't summon me for another week. I'll be on vacation with my boyfriend…my boyfriend" said aquarius as she disappeared

"no need to say it twice!" yelled lucy

_"what the?!"_… was all I could thing of

lucy fiddled with her keys for a bit and then summoned another spirit "gate of the lion loki, I open thee!"

"your prince is here, princess" said loki as he picked up lucy

"wait, wait, wait… let's stop the fight here"

both of them looked at me with puzzled expressions "so you can summon a masochist, a crazy woman with a jar that appears like she wants to kill you and a playboy?" I asked lucy and she gave me a nervous smile

"I agree with the others, but who are you calling a playboy?" said loki

"shut up kitty" he growled at me

"y-yeah, it gets worse" said lucy

"you serious?!" I asked her

"yep" she answered "but they're a really good help, when I'm in a pinch they fight seriously"

"g-good" I sighted "I was worried for a bit. Anyways could you ask your spirit to put you down?"

"loki, put me down!" said lucy

"alright princess" said loki

"we're all gonna run some laps around, even your little lion. I wanna see how long you can keep up while using your magic and it also helps strengthen your spirit"

"ok" said lucy and loki in unison

"alright, go!" we all started running and by the time we finished it was way past lunch time. I told lucy that we wouldn't train anymore today because she was almost out of magic. We went back home and when we got there lucy took a shower and went right to sleep. _She isn't that bad_, I thought. _I wonder why she quit her guild_.

* * *

**author's note: alright! this chapter is a bit longer, and sorry for some spelling mistakes that I'm sure I made**

**thanks for reading, please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Jade's p.o.v.

It's been a month that lucy has been staying in my house and I still haven't asked her why she left her guild. Alright today I'm gonna ask her.

"lucy"

"yes, jade"

"can I ask you somethin'?"

"sure, what is it?"

"why did you leave your guild?" I saw Lucy's body stiffen at my question. I know it's a bit unfair for me to be asking her this kind of question, but I gotta know.

Lucy's p.o.v.

My body stiffened when I heard jade's question. I don't wanna talk about fairy tail. I don't wanna talk about what happened. It just brings me painful memories, but I guess I can't hide it forever, I'll have to tell her someday.

"I left the guild because…" I told jade all that happened to me in the past few months, how they called me weak after I lost my two battles on the GMG, how they treated me, how much I loved natsu and how laxus confessed to me when I left. By the time I finished telling her what happened, she was beyond enraged and the ground was shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"j-jade, I-I t-think y-you should calm d-down a bit" I said trying to calm down the beast sitting next to me

"natsuuuu, you idiot! I'm gonna kill youuu!" yelled jade

_yikes…I think that if she ever met natsu face-to-face he might be in serious trouble!,_ I thought.

"c-calm d-down, p-please" I said again trying to calm her down "I'm planning on getting them back for what they did to me"

As soon as she heard what I said, her head shot up and she stared at me "go on" she said motioning her hand for me to keep going

"I'm planning on training and joining another guild, so I can compete against fairy tail and beat them on the GMG"

"I'm helping you with that and I wanna compete against them too" said jade "I hope I get to beat natsu's ass" she gave out a evil laugh and I just smiled at her nervously

"alright, enough chit-chat. Today we'll do some hand-to-hand combat"

"ok" I answered. _This is gonna be tough_. "wait would you mind if I send them a through projection? Gotta show them that I'm fine without them, even though I miss them"

"sure, why not" she answered " but can you do it while training, like when we're fighting? So they can see how much you've improved?"

"sure" I said grinning

"let's start" said jade. She had a smirk forming on her lips, I bet she couldn't wait to see their reaction

"right"

we ran towards each other. She threw a punch aimed at my stomach and I dodged it, at the same I send a kick flying towards her and she jumped dodging my attack. Then she yelled "do it now", I followed my orders and started working on the through projection spell while trying to dodge all of her attacks and so far I was succeeding. _Damn, I got stronger! I can dodge her attacks now!_ A few minutes after I chanted the spell a light appeared in front of me and jade blocking our view, but we kept going like it was nothing. Then as soon as the light faded away, all I could see were the bewildered faces of everyone in the guild. _Nice, I managed to catch their attention._

At the guild: laxus's p.o.v.

Its been a month that lucy left and the guild looked even gloomier than before. She only sent us three letters. Two of which the whole guild knows it's contents, but thank god I managed to catch that cat before he read my letter out loud. That was a close call, phew. Anyways she hasn't contacted anyone since then. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a bright light appearing in the middle of the guild.

"what the-?"I yelled and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the light. When the light faded, the guild was left in a state of shock as they saw lucy fighting with a blood-red haired girl.

"b-blondie?!" I asked

"ah, laxus. I missed you so much!" exclaimed lucy, but no matter what she wouldn't stop fighting

"lu-chan, I missed you!" said levi

"levi, missed you too!"

"hey, lucy. I think we should stop so you can talk to them" said the blood-red haired girl

"aww really? I didn't want to stop, but ok" said lucy "hi levi, laxus, Gajeel, wendy, happy, Charle, pantherlily, the raijinshuu and master"

I don't know why, but I felt like lucy was trying really hard to ignore the rest of the guild, although I don't blame her. They did call her weak and everything.

"luuucyyyyy" cried happy

"don't cry, happy" said lucy

"o-ok" said happy

"lucy-san, we all missed you so much" yelled wendy and the rest nodded

"hey blondie" I said, letting curiosity getting the best of me I asked "who's that?"

"ah, this is my friend jade. She's the one training me"

"hi" said jade " and one more thing: where's that idiot natsu?!" roared jade. _Yikes… she seems pretty pissed off at him for some reason and she doesn't even know the guy!_

Everybody turned and pointed to where natsu was sitting with tears in his eyes. Natsu's reaction after seeing lucy shocked the whole guild. heck natsu was crying! Natsu: the super dense idiot, natsu! The natsu that made her quit the guild was crying because he got to see her again! That seemed to piss jade off even more, I swear if she doesn't calm down a bit she might blow.

"lucy…" said natsu

"so you're the one!" yelled jade "listen pal, listen carefully. If I ever see you in person, you're a dead man" said jade with a glare that puts Erza's to shame "I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll wish you'd never done something like that to lucy" and apparently she wasn't done talking yet, but lucy stopped her from saying anymore.

"jade, go drink some water from the river, that should calm you down a bit" said lucy

"but lucy, the way I am now, I might drink all the water and then we wouldn't have a place to train anymore" whined jade

"drink all the water?! Is that even possible?! I mean a river would just keep getting filled up and she seems like a normal girl to me!" yelled the guild in unison

"oh you guys are there too? Didn't notice ya" said lucy with a fake smile "anyways, that's were you're all wrong. Jade is a water dragon slayer, if she wanted she could drink all the water in the world"

"EEHHHH?!" yelled the guild in unison

"and jade, you got a point there. Don't go drink water, just go punch a tree or something" said lucy with a sigh " she can be a handful sometimes"

jade was already out of sight, when we started hearing trees crashing down one-by-one. I sighted, _what have you got yourself into, lucy?_

"ah laxus, I wanted to ask if you want to come and train with me and jade for a while?!" asked lucy

"sure, why not?" I answered. _Yess, I'll be able to spend some time close to her! I missed her so much and maybe I can even make her fall for me._ I started grinning like crazy and everybody started staring like a beast had just appeared in front of them.

"alright, I'll be waiting for you at the train station tomorrow at 7:30 AM, don't be late, kay? Anyways I gotta go and stop jade, if I don't then there won't be a forest here anymore. Bye" said lucy as she walked away and the through projection disappeared. All I could think of was seeing lucy. _I'll finally get to see you my love._

* * *

**author's note: should've finished this earlier, but my mom kept calling me for the STUPIDEST REASONS EVER! sometimes she just drives me nuts!**

**anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Laxus p.o.v.

I stayed up all night thinking of my reencounter with lucy. I missed her so much and now I finally get to see her! I got so caught up on my thinking that I didn't even notice the time pass. When I finally realized that it was 6:30 already, I jumped off my bed and went strait to the bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed and of course I put some cologne, wanted to smell good for the girl I like. It's already 6:55. GOD! I gotta go! I turned into my lightning mode and flashed away towards the station. The first thing I did when I got there was look for blond hair, but I couldn't see any. just my luck! She's not here yet. I got really bored so I turned on my SoundPod on and leaned against a wall waiting for her to come.

Lucy's p.o.v.

I got to the station a little late and started looking for laxus as soon as I got there. Jade was complaining that we were late and she kept asking if she could go to the guild and beat up natsu, but my answer was always the same one: NO, but that didn't seem to stop her from asking. Geez, she can be really stubborn sometimes! I took another glance around and I saw laxus leaning against a wall with his SoundPod on, eyes closed and his head nodding according to the music. Huh? He looks peaceful, this seems like a good time to surprise him little, hehe. I signaled jade to shut up and tiptoed towards him. I was really close to him now. Doing everything I could not to be noticed, I hugged him from his back and he jumped as fast as he could away from the touch. I guess that was a little too much.

"l-lucy…don't do that anymore! You scared the crap out of me!" said laxus

I just stood there smiling at him, while jade rolled on the floor and laughed like a maniac, which she probably is. Laxus growled at her, but that just made her laugh harder.

"lucy, could you stop your friend over there please?" asked laxus with an annoyed tone

"right" I answered "c'mon jade, stop"

"I-I-I c-can't i-i-it was to-to f-funny" and she burst out laughing again. Geez.

"tell your red headed friend to stop, or I'll zap her" said laxus a bit angry this time

"alright, alright I'll stop. Wouldn't want to get zapped by the little thunder head" said jade as she stood up and cleared some dust out of her clothes. _Did she really have to add the insult at the end?!_

"what did you call me little brat?" said laxus

"a thunder head. Got a problem with it Mr. lighting bolt?" asked jade with a snobby tone

"why you little-" growled laxus

they were about to start a fight when I stopped them "c'mon guys! Not here, a lot of people would get injured"

they glared at each other some more and finally gave up "fine" said the two hotheads in unison

"good, I didn't even get the chance to say a proper hi to you laxus" I said, turning to face him

"me neither" said laxus " so how are you blondie?"

"I'm good, though jade drives me nuts everyday and you? How have you been laxus" I asked

"well, not very good" answered laxus

"why not?"

"because you weren't with me" said laxus. I could feel my face heating up. _Damn laxus!_ I looked away trying to hide my blush and he smirked at my reaction "you do know that I still love you, right?" _god! Would you stop?!_

"w-we g-gotta s-start w-walking" I said as I cursed myself for stuttering "it's a five hour walk to our training grounds" I was glad I could keep my voice from stuttering this time "we should start walking if we want to get there before lunch time"

"ok" said laxus. We started walking towards the forest and soon entered it

normal p.o.v.

their walk was mostly quite, with the exception of occasional bickering between laxus and jade, they really didn't get along. They got to the tree house and laxus just stared. Finally managing to spill out some words, he asked "why a tree house?"

"because jade usually floods the place" said lucy

"oh" was all he could say

"jade, would you please help me up?" asked lucy

"yea, just stay there I'll give you a lift" said jade

"what?" asked laxus

"ah, sorry. I forgot to tell you that to get up there you need her wind dragon slayer magic" answered lucy

"wind…water… wait, wait… two?" asked laxus a bit confused

"four actually" said jade "earth and fire too"

"whaaaatt?" yelled laxus

"she's an element dragon slayer" said lucy "it'll probably make sense in a few days"

"o-ok" said laxus. You could feel that he was still a bit shocked. Seriously, who wouldn't? jade doesn't look that strong, but believe me you wouldn't wanna pick a fight with her.

Jade helped lucy up, then laxus and then she went up as well. "let me show you to your room" said lucy pointing to the direction where all the rooms are. She pointed to the door next to jade's room and told laxus "this'll be your room. If you need anything just tell me, ok?"

"ok" said laxus. He walked towards lucy and hugged her by the waist. His actions made lucy flinch and a blush crept up to her face "I'm glad to see you again" said laxus "I couldn't bear staying away from you anymore"

"l-laxus…"

"hey lightning bolt! What are you doin' to lucy? Her face is turning red" asked jade, getting pissed at something that nobody knew what it was. _Way to ruin the moment_, thought laxus

"I was just hugging her" said laxus as he let go of lucy and walked towards his room closing the door right behind him

"that guy really pisses me off!" yelled jade

"you know, I can still hear you?!" shouted laxus

"like I care!" jade yelled back and stomped away in anger

_what is she pissed at?, _thought lucy. She followed jade and stopped her at the kitchen "why are you angry?" asked lucy

"lucy, is just that…" jade hesitated a bit " I know how he feels about you and how he acts towards yo. I don't wanna see you get hurt anymore, you're my fist real friend and- and I don't want you to be hurt by love again and if he ever breaks your heart, I'm not sure I can keep myself from killing him"

"it's alright, jade. laxus isn't that kind of person" said lucy reassuring her friend that everything would be ok

"ok" said jade "also, I can't stand his personality!" yelled jade. _god! What have I gotten myself into?,_ thought lucy

* * *

**author's note: I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this week, because i just got 3 projects that are due in 2 days and at the end of the week I'll be at new york city with my school, so I'm not sure I'll have time, but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!**

**thanks for reading and please Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Laxus p.o.v.

I finally got to see lucy yesterday and I also met her friend jade, which by the way pisses me off, she's so annoying! Anyways, lucy looks prettier than ever, it was really hard to control myself around her. I wanted to kiss her, hug her, to keep her next to me all the time. But I can't just go and kiss her, I have to win her over first and that would be hard because she was hurt so much by love before, I don't think she would want to get involved with someone so soon. I couldn't sleep, because all I could think of was lucy. Ugh, gotta concentrate! Today's my first day training with lucy, gotta be at my best or else lucy won't be impressed and jade will laugh her butt off. I wouldn't want that. I got up and went to look for lucy, but I couldn't find her. Where did she go? I looked everywhere and no lucy. Then decided to use my heightened sense of smell to look for her scent, her strawberry and vanilla scent. I finally found it and ran towards the destination where it was coming from. I could hear battle cries near by and wondered if they were hers. Thinking the worst I ran even faster. When I got to the small clearing, I saw a river and lucy standing next to it. She had her whip on one hand and her keys on the other.

"gate of the lion loki, I open thee" said lucy

"I'm here princess" said loki

"you ready?" asked lucy

"always" answered loki

lucy and loki took off towards jade as I just watched bewildered. Lucy cracked her whip at jade's feet. Jade jumped and yelled "water whip" her hands were surrounded by water forming the shape of a whip. She aimed for lucy's feet and lucy shrieked

"vapor nebula" yelled jade. now everything was covered with a thick fog and I couldn't see anything. _Shit!_ I felt a light touch on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw lucy, jade and loki standing behind me with a smirk on their faces. How did they get behind me so fast?

"why won't you come and join us laxus?" said the 3 in unison. _Yikes… that tone gives me the creeps!_

"jade, could you lift your vapor nebula?" asked lucy

"sure" said jade as she moved her hands around and all the vapor was gone

"so laxus, do you wanna fight jade first or me?" asked lucy "I suggest leaving jade for last, because if you fight her first you won't be able to move for the rest of the day"

"you callin' me weak, blondie?" I asked a bit angered from her suggestion. I can take on that red head anytime I want!

"no, I'm saying that jade is strong" said lucy

"tch. I can take her on anytime, anywhere"

"ok, just don't say I didn't warn ya"

"I won't because I won't lose" haha, time to show off a little bit.

Normal p.o.v.

"alright, start when I say go" said lucy "1…2…3…GO!"

"I'm gonna beat you, red head" yelled laxus

"don't get ahead of yourself, thunder head" said jade

a clash between the two began. Laxus punched and kicked but jade dodged them all. "is that all you got?" asked jade

"not even close" yelled laxus "lightning dragon's roar"

"earth barrier" said jade and a huge wall made of earth appeared blocking laxus attack

"wind dragon's wings" laxus was swept away by the strong winds. Before he could react jade launched a huge wave towards him and he was carried right into a tree. He hit head first and passed out.

"I told you so" said lucy as she walked to where laxus was so she could try to take him home "god, you're heavy! Help me loki, jade"

"so I beat him up and I have to carry him home?!" asked an infuriated

"it'll give you a chance to rub it in his face latter" said lucy

"good point" said jade with a smirk on her face

it took twice as long to go back to their house Laxus was too heavy. They finally got home and jade lifted him up into the porch and then lucy. She helped lucy carry him into his room and they left him on top of the bed.

"I told him not to fight you first" said lucy

"hahaha" laughed jade

"what are you laughing about?" asked lucy

"his face when he wakes up" said jade as she laughed some more, lucy soon joining her

"lucy"

"yes?"

"let's say if I could teach you dragon slaying magic… which one would you wanna learn?"

"uh…" lucy thought a lot about her answer, but couldn't come to one "I don't know. Any I guess?"

"uhh… I think you should learn water dragon slaying magic, because it uses all 3 phases of water and for one of your strongest spirits you need water"

"I guess that right. I never gave much thought about it"

"if you want, I could train you to use water"

"really?!" said lucy really excited " you sure?"

"yep"

"yesss. I would beaten half to death by aquarius for summoning her in dirty water anymore" lucy jumped in glee

"how about if we start tomorrow?" asked jade

"sure"

"by the way I also wanted to ask when do you plan on joining that guild you talked about the other day?" asked jade

"ohh, since I'll be learning dragon slaying magic now, I guess I could join after I finished my training"

"ok"

"b-blondie?" said laxus still a little drowsy

"oh! You're awake!" said lucy

"what happened?" asked laxus

"I destroyed you" said jade

"it was pure luck, you red headed freak" said laxus

"huh? What did you call me?"

"red headed freak" repeated laxus

"why you-" growled jade

"alright, alright no need for fighting" said lucy

the two glared at each other again and turned their heads away. _Oh god! Are they ever gonna get along?!,_ thought lucy

* * *

**author's note: like i said last chapter i might not be able to update for a while because I'll be going to NYC with my school for the weekend and i got tons of projects due this week, sorry if I can't update, but I'll try my best to be able to**

**thanks for reading, please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Lucy's p.o.v.

It's been a week that laxus is living with us now and his fights with jade are getting more frequent and more dangerous, like two days ago he went all out but still couldn't take her down. he did do some damage on her, she had a bruises all over and she had used up almost all of her magic. Anyways, today jade is gonna start teaching me water dragon slaying magic! I'm so excited! I woke up early, ate my breakfast and did some stretches while waiting for laxus and jade to wake up. Talking about laxus, I've been feeling weird around him lately. I don't know what's wrong, but I kind of feel uneasy around him. Ugh! It's taking too long for them to wake up, I'm gonna walk to the river alone! I walked for a few minutes until the river finally came into view, so did an almost naked laxus bathing on the river. What the hell?! Laxus? I thought he was sleeping! And wait a minute… WHY IS HE TAKING A BATH ON THE RIVER?! He started to get out of the water and I shrieked "kyaa" as I flushed red and hid behind a tree.

"who's there?" asked laxus

"…" I didn't answer. If he knew that it was me, he might get the wrong idea and say that I was peeping on him

"come out" said laxus fiercely

I heard the sound of the water rippling and that meant that he was getting out "ahh" I screamed and jumped out of my hiding place "please don't get out of the water" my face as red as jade's hair, which by the way is a very strong shade of red.

"blondie?"

"s-s-sorry" I said shyly trying to hide my blush "I-I d-didn't m-mean to w-walk in on y-you"

he smirked "oh really?" asked laxus in a sarcastic tone

"y-yeah" I answered. Damn it! I gotta stop stuttering!

"you sure you weren't just peeping on me?"

"laxus!" I yelled

"alright, alright. So what are you doing here so early?"

"I-I came to warm-up for today's training" yes! Not stuttering!

"what kind of training are you doing today?"

"jade is gonna start teaching me water dragon slaying magic"

"huh? That's good! You'll be stronger than those people in the guild in no time" the guild huh? I guess if I can learn new magic, I'll be able to beat at least one of them. But still, just the mention of the word "guild" makes me feel sad, betrayed… helpless.

"blondie, you ok?" asked laxus softly "you're crying"

I reached my cheeks and felt the tears against my fingertips. I was crying! Since when? I was too busy remembering the painful past that I didn't even feel the tears slip out of my eyes. I fell down on my knees and lifted my hands up to my face and cried. Laxus was panicking in the water, he couldn't get out because I was there, but I could tell that he really wanted to come and help me throughout this emotion outburst.

Laxus p.o.v.

Oh no, I talked about the guild. no good, now lucy is crying! Stupid me! I really want to get out of the water and go hug her, but I can't do that. I'm naked! She would probably freak out! Oh god, talk about bad timing for baths in rivers.

"blondie, hide behind a tree and look the away from the river" I commanded and she did as told. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, so I dressed as fast as I could and ran towards her. She was still sobbing uncontrollably when I sat her on my lap and hugged her tight "c'mon, it's ok"

she just kept sobbing

"please, please stop crying" I said in a pleading voice " I can't stand seeing you cry"

she just kept sobbing. What now? What should I do? She won't stop. I looked around desperately for something that would make her stop crying

"l-laxus… t-thank y-you" said lucy

"for what?"

"f-for a-always b-being w-with m-me" she said between sobs

"you know I'll always be here for you. Now stop crying, please"

slowly her sobs were fading until they were fully gone. Phew. Thank god she stopped crying. We just sat there for a few minutes, not moving an inch. We were so focused on each others presence that we didn't even notice jade coming towards the river until she saw us and yelled "WHAT THE HELL?!"

we flinched as we looked up to see and angry jade "don't yell you idiot" I hissed. You know a dragon's ear is sensitive.

"why does lucy have red eyes? Was she crying? Why? What did you do?" she glared at me with such intensity that if I wasn't holding lucy right now, I would've been long gone.

"I-it's not his fault jade" said lucy. Thank god, she just saved my skin.

"why you crying lucy?" asked jade again, this time a bit softer "we're best friends, you know you can tell me anything"

"j-just remembering the past" said lucy "but lets forget about that. We got some training to do today"

"you sure?" asked jade

"yep" answered lucy with a grin on her lips. She seems better now, thank god.

"then lift that boulder and walk around with it" said jade

"EHHH? WHYYY?" whined lucy

"because you need to have a lot of physical strength before learning dragon slaying magic, it packs a great burden in your body if don't have enough"

"you sure it's that boulder?" asked lucy

"yep."

"alright" said lucy as she walked towards the boulder and tried her best to lift it.

"hey thunder head" said jade "I need to talk to you, follow me"

"why should I? I asked, ok I admit it, I'm a bit curious

"because it's about lucy" she said and ran straight to the forest with me close behind. We got to a small clearing and she stopped to look at me

"what do you wanna talk about?" I asked her

"laxus…" wait… did she call me Laxus? She never does that. This must be serious "I know you really like lucy and I also know what she's been through in her life. She's like a sister to me, my only family, so if you ever hurt her I will kill you. So please, please promise me to take good care of her?"

"like I needed you to tell me that"

"thanks… I don't want my "sister" to suffer anymore" said jade. I could tell that jade has also been through a lot in her life. She showed a hint of sadness in her expressions as she talked about how lucy was her only family. We walked back in complete silence until we reached the spot where lucy was currently training. Huh, I guess jade also cares a lot about her.

Lucy's p.o.v.

_Help me! This is heavy!_

* * *

**author's note: like i said last chapter i might not be able to update for a while because I'll be going to NYC with my school for the weekend and i got tons of projects due this week, sorry if I can't update, but I'll try my best to be able to**

**thanks for reading, please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: hey guys! I know I stayed a few days without any updates, but I was in new york with my school, which by the way was a disaster. The bus I was in broke and the toilet in the hotel exploded flooding someone's room. Also today I had an appointment with an eye doctor and I found out I need glasses (told you so, mom) anyways I stayed a long time without being able to see that's why I didn't update earlier.**

**Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading, please R&R**

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Normal p.o.v.

It's been five months since lucy left and four that laxus went to train with her. She sends through projections, but she ignores most of the guild except for levi, wendy, Gajeel, Makarov, the exceeds and the raijinshuu. Laxus and lucy are a lot closer now and he can't stay a second without teasing her. The guild has somewhat recovered form the loss of their celestial spirit mage. Gray and Juvia are dating now, natsu just mops around everyday, erza stabs an innocent nearby pillar (poor pillar) when she thinks of lucy, cana just drinks (which is pretty normal) with a sad expression and Lisanna, oh Lisanna is as happy as a person can ever be in one life. She doesn't have to worry about lucy getting in her way anymore, even if the whole guild is mad at her and natsu doesn't talk to her. She doesn't have to worry about losing him to lucy. Anyways, lucy became really strong on these last five months, she's a water dragon slayer now and her spirits are trice as strong too.

Lucy's p.o.v.

I've been training so hard for these last five months to become stronger. I lifted boulders, I climbed trees, I swam hour after hour, and I fought hard with jade and laxus. Thought I never won against jade, I beat laxus once. Haha, I laugh every time I think about it.

**_Flashback_**

_"hey lucy" said jade, motioning for me to walk towards her_

_"yes?" I asked_

_"laxus said that he wants to see how strong you've gotten, so he'll be the one sparing with you today" -this should be good, thought jade_

_"l-laxus?!" I asked a little surprised_

_"yep, anything wrong with me blondie?" asked laxus as he hugged me from behind while purring the last few words. I shrieked and tried to wiggle my self out of his embrace while trying to hide my HUGE blush. I don't know why, but every time I get close to laxus my heartbeat raises and I can't breath. Well, that's exactly what's happening right now. He smirked at my reaction and whispered into my ear:_

_ "I'll go easy on you" Oh my god! That really pissed me off! _

_I stopped wiggling and yelled "water wall". A wall made of water appeared in-between us and he backed away " you gonna go easy on me? I dare you to say that again" I said as I turned around to face him. He flinched at my glare_

_"I'll go easy on you" repeated laxus_

_"you're funeral" I said as I ran towards him and shot out a lucy kick. He dodged it and jumped in the air. _

_"water bullet" I yelled. Little drops of water as fast as a four-wheeler came out of the tip of my fingers. "freeze" the little water drops froze turning into deadly little icicles. Laxus tried to dodge them all, but some still hit leaving little gashes around his body._

_"ahh! Damn it! This hurts!" hissed laxus in pain_

_"damn right they do" I said. Laxus shot some of his lightning at me, which I dodged it. I was so pissed that said that he was going to go easy on me, that means that he doesn't think I'm strong enough to take care of myself. "is that all you got?"_

_"blondie, you really want me to go all out don't ya?" said laxus_

_"take this fight seriously!" I yelled in return_

_"I will" but before he could do anything, I summoned aquarius and we did unison raid, which knocked him out. "ha! I won"_

**_end_**_**of**__**flashback~**_

he woke up a few hours later and he was so mad that he lost. But the faces he made were hilarious and every time I remind him of that day, he loses control and goes on a rampage. Anyways, beating laxus just meant that I was getting stronger, of course after that day I was never able to beat him again but still, now I can at least say that I beat a strong person.

"lucy" said laxus

"yes?" I asked

"what kind of training do you wanna do today?" asked laxus

"anything should be fine. Jade went to town and probably won't be back before night falls, so I can't so any training on my water dragon slaying magic, but maybe we could do some hand to hand combat"

"sure" said laxus.

Both me and laxus walked in silence towards the river and as soon as we got there, we started training. The earth was a little wet and the mud was slippery. I tried hard not to slip, but I wasn't very successful at that. I slipped and laxus tried to catch me, which caused him to slip too. I slammed my back on the soft mud and when I opened my eyes I saw laxus hovering over my body, his face inches away from mine, his hot breath sent shivers running down my body and a blush started to form on my cheeks. He started closing in until our noses were touching as I just lay there frozen to the core. He whispered "I love you" into my ear and crashed his lips into mine. _What the hell? Laxus is kissing me! And what the hell am I feeling?_ My heartbeat is getting faster by the second and the blush on my face just keeps getting red-er. Do I love him too? He parted our lips to breath and looked at me, I was still frozen. He got up and started to walk away. _No! Please don't go! I love you too!_, I shouted in my head. I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt stopping him from walking away from me.

"I love you, laxus" I said as I got up and hugged his waist from behind "please, don't leave me"

he turned around and held my face up to his "I'll never do that" and kissed me again. I was so happy I found someone that actually wants me.

**_with jade:_**

_I wonder what's happening between those two right now?_


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Jade's p.o.v.

I left those two alone yesterday and went to town. Unfortunately I couldn't go home on the same day because I had to wait until morning so I could buy what I wanted. I came to town to buy some limiters for me and Lucy. Since she wants to join a guild, I thought it would be a good idea to keep most of our magic hidden and only use it for emergencies. I got Lucy two star earrings and one bracelet and for me I got some plain red earrings, a heart shaped ring, a blood red bracelet and a red anklet. I wonder if Lucy will like her limiters. As soon as I bought what I needed, I headed towards the forest. It took me a few hours until I reached our little tree house and when I got inside, what I saw surprised me to no ends. I saw laxus and lucy sitting on the sofa with their arms around each other, sleeping. Lucy had her head on his shoulders and he had his head on top of hers. "what the hell?!" I yelled. They shot up looking around for the source of the scream and as soon as they spotted me, both of them went red and lucy shoved him away from her

"i-its not what you think" said lucy

"so you two weren't in each others arms just now?" I asked with a sarcastic tone

"um…"

"don't worry lucy. It _was_ about time you two realized your feelings for each other" I said with a playful voice

laxus smirked and lucy went red-er, as if that was even possible.

"oh lucy, I bought us some limiters" I said a little excited

"why?" asked lucy

"Since you want to join a guild, I thought it would be a good idea to keep most of our magic hidden and only use it for emergencies"

"ah ok, that is a good idea" said lucy

"you guys gonna join a guild? why don't you guys come with me to fairy tail?" asked laxus

"laxus…" started lucy "it's because I want to compete against fairy tail in the GMG and prove to them that I'm stronger than I was before"

thank god that lucy isn't affected by the mention of fairy tail anymore, she got used to it. She stopped crying every time she heard that name or the name of any of her old friends. All she focused on was her training and getting stronger than them. She still cares about them, of course, but she's still mad at what they did to her and she still ignores them when she calls to talk to some of her friends that helped her go through all of her hard times.

"but lucy…" whined laxus " I don't wanna go back without you"

"you need to" said lucy "you gotta tell them that I'll be in the games waiting to beat the crap out of them"

"ah, c'mon lucy" whined laxus

"please, do this for me" laxus growled and then nodded in agreement "I'll be wearing a hoody and so will jade. You might not be able to recognize us at first, but I'll come to you. Ok?"

laxus nodded again

"so…" said lucy as she motioned her hand for me to come closer "let me see my limiters"

"oh… they're star earrings and a bracelet" I said

"what about yours?" she asked

"I got four" I said as I reached into the bag and took out mines " they're just plain red earrings, a heart shaped ring, a blood red bracelet and a red anklet"

"wow! You really like red don't ya?" asked laxus

"they match my hair and eyes" I said

"they're so pretty" said lucy

"thanks and I tried my best to get something you liked, but I don't know if those are good, so you can switch them if you want"

"they're perfect!" exclaimed lucy

"glad you liked them" I said as I turned to face laxus "so are you two official now?"

lucy's cheeks turned red and laxus answered "well, if she wants to"

"so do you want it lucy?" I asked, trying really hard not to laugh because the face she just made right now is hilarious

"y-yes" answered lucy

"phew" said laxus as he let out a heavy sigh "I thought you were going to say no"

"why would I? I love you" said lucy. Laxus put his arms around her and gave her a light peck on her lips

"love you too, blondie" said laxus

"aww… what a cute couple!"

"don't ruin the moment, you red headed freak" said laxus

"oh shut up, mr. bolt"

lucy's p.o.v.

laxus just admitted that we're official! Yay! Anyways, jade came back and she gave me some limiters and I do think the idea of hiding almost all of our magic once we join a guild is a really good idea and what guild should we join? Well, it's not time to think about this since jade is gonna train me in water dragon slaying magic right after we finish putting our limiters on. We all walked outside and jade said that we're only gonna use water for training today. We started throwing big waves at each other.

"c'mon lucy, bigger waves" said jade

"ok" I answered

we kept increasing the size of our waves until one of them flooded our surroundings and our tree house. The house got washed away and so did most of our stuff. "holy crap!" I yelled

"oh shit" said laxus

"ah man, now all of our stuff is wet" said jade. we saved all we could save from what was left over of our house.

"what now?" asked laxus

"well, I guess now is a good time as ever to join a guild" I said as I smiled nervously

"what about me?" asked laxus

"just go back to fairy tail" I said

"but lucy…" whined laxus

"I'll send through projections and I'll visit too, so don't worry"

"promise?"

"yes" I got up into the tips of my toes and rested my hands on his chest, I lifted my face closer to his and kissed him "I promise"

"where you going?" asked laxus

"I don't know. We'll just go to different towns and see which guild interests us the most, then we'll join"

"ok. Be careful and I love you" he leaned close to my face and gave me a light kiss.

"you too and I love you" I hugged him tight ad he did the same to me

"lucy" said jade "I think we better get going cause we need to find a place to stay over night"

"ok, bye laxus" I gave him one last kiss and disappeared into the forest with jade

laxus p.o.v.

I saw blondie walk away and I wanted to follow her, but I gotta respect her wishes and go back to fairy tail. I wonder what guild she'll be joining. I changed into my lightning mode and headed straight for fairy tail. It only took me about 20 minutes, because I'm in lightning mode. I was standing in front of the big wooden doors of the guild and I kicked them down. everybody stopped and stared, I growled at them and they just looked away like nothing had happened. "hey gramps, where are you?" I yelled

"I'm here" said the little man sitting on the bar counter with a mug full of beer

"I got good news" I said with a smile

"what is it son?" asked gramps

"lucy and I are going out"

"WHAAAT?!" yelled gramps as he chocked on his beer

"yep" everybody in the guild had a super shocked expression " and she said that she'll be at the games waiting to beat the crap outta of those people that made her suffer. Mainly natsu" natsu just glared at me and I just shrugged it off

"what guild is she joining?" asked gramps

"she didn't tell me"

"ok, thanks for bringing new about lucy" said gramps

"no problem" I was about to leave when a super excited levi came running towards me

"how long have you guys been dating?" asked levi

"um… you should just talk to lucy. She'll tell you everything" I finished my sentence and walked out of the guild, leaving a very disappointed levi and a shocked guild behind.

Man! I already miss lucy!

**_Time skip~_**

Lucy's p.o.v.

It's been at least five days that we've been looking for a guild and we were at the city of crocus now. This was a hard trip, jade keps complaining that she is hungry and I can't take it anymore!

"lucyyy, I'm hungry!" whined jade

"I know jade" I said

"wait a minute" said jade as she sniffed the air " I think * sniff* I smell * sniff* FOOD!"

jade grabbed my arm and ran as fast as she could towards the smell. "jade stop!", she just ignored me and kept running. We reached a really big building, but I couldn't read the sign up front because she just dragged me inside. I felt that everybody was starring at me and jade as she ran across the room into the bar

"hello, gimme some food!" said jade

"who do you think you are to just barge in on our guild?" asked a mysterious person. Guild? and that person's voice sounds really familiar. I got up and looked around, oh crap! We're in sabertooth! And that voice belongs to a super cocky dragon slayer, sting eucliffe. I stood there frozen, until he said "oh… isn't that the fairy that Minerva almost killed in the games?" he said with a smirk and I flinched

"huh?" jade turned away from the bar counter to look directly at sting "what did you say?"

"oh, she's just one of those weak fairies that Minerva beat half to death" said sting with his usual cocky tone

"listen here you cocky bastard" said jade with a fierce tone

"jade, we should just leave" I said

"lucy, let me finish what I started" said jade as she kept talking " she's not a fairy anymore and I bet she could give you a run for your money if you guys fought"

"jade, what the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at her "they're sabertooth"

"so?" said jade and sting growled

"they're incredibly strong"

"so are we"

"jade, shut up. We're going"

"oh no you're not" said sting "not after your little friend said that you could give me a run for my money. I wanna see it"

oh boy. What has jade gotten us into?

* * *

**autho's note: hey guys! i just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and thanks for reading my story, please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Lucy's p.o.v.

Because of jade's stupid little stunt, I'm stuck fighting sting, THE sting! Jade, oh jade you betta run if I ever get outta here alive! Sting shoved me and jade outside and the guild soon followed. The fight is about to start and I'm so nervous!

"lucy" said jade "you can do it! Just take off one of your limiters"

I nodded in response and took off my bracelet. I felt power craw into my veins and I heard sting say "oh, so she has limiters. This should be interesting"

"the fight will start when I say go" said rogue, one of stings friends. We both nodded and got to our fighting positions "1…2…3…GO!"

"c'mon blondie. Let's see you gimme a run for my money" said sting

"tch." I ran towards him and threw a punch

"you'll need to do better than that" said sting

"you'll see better" yelled jade

"haha" laughed sting "I sure hope so… huh? Is this rain?"

normal p.o.v.

it started to rain quite strongly, which left sting and everyone from sabertooth wondering where the rain came from.

"and that's when she starts attacking" said jade

"gate of the water bearer aquarius, I open thee" yelled lucy

"huh?... what do you want brat?" said aquarius

"help me with unison raid and I won't summon you or scorpio for a week" said lucy. Aquarius thought a little about lucy's offer and finally decided to help her

"just for this once" said aquarius

"got it" said lucy. The two of them joined hands, closed their eyes and chanted: "dragon spirit from the heavens Ryuu, we summon thee: water dragon", then both of them opened their eyes and a huge dragon made of water came out from the clouds and hit sting head on.

"ahh" cried sting. He passed out after that last attack and lucy was the winner. Unfortunately it wasn't over yet. Rogue came out and tried to hit lucy

"what the hell do you think you're doing?" said jade fiercely as she blocked the attack aimed at lucy "she's already done with her fight and if you wanna fight someone, I'm the only one left"

"tch, get outta my way you weakling" said rogue

"oh? You're gonna regret saying that" said jade " earth dragon's breath". Jade aimed right at rogue's face but he dodged it by changing into his shadow mode.

_"so she's a dragon slayer too",_ thought rogue

"running away little boy?" asked jade

"you wish" answered rogue. He got off of his shadow mode and stood behind jade thinking that he could get her by surprise, but it failed miserably. Jade, being an earth dragon slayer, felt the vibrations on the earth and noticed where he was standing. She sent a backwards kick and hit him right on his cheek, sending him flying towards the crowd.

"wow! You're really stupid" said jade

"huh?" asked rogue

"you should've noticed that I'm an earth dragon slayer and earth dragon slayers can feel vibration on the earth and that's how I found out where you were standing" said jade matter of factly. "that should've been obvious". Rogue just looked at her with an expression less face

"shadow dragon's claw" attacked rogue

"oh man, this is getting bo~ring" said jade as she yawned. Rogue neared jade and sent his shadow-covered hands into her face, which jade dodged. Jade took advantage of this moment, covered her hands with rock and aimed for his stomach, which she hit it at full force, thus making rogue pass out. The guild was overwhelmed by the power lucy and jade possessed and were left there gnawing on the fact that their two dragon slayers were beaten so easily by two girls.

"hey you there" said jade pointing at one of the guild's members

"m-me?" he asked a little nervous

"yes you" said jade "where do these guys live?"

"w-what?" asked the man

"wait, wait… what are you planning, jade? asked lucy

"oh, it's just…" jade hesitated but finished her sentence "I feel kind of guilty for beating them up, so I'll take them home and heal them"

"I don't think you should do that" said lucy

"c'mon lucy, I feel bad" said jade "if we do this, they might let us join the guild and you'll have more chances of competing against fairy tail"

lucy thought a lot about what jade said. It is true that sabertooth and fairy tail are enemies, so they'll probably be going against each other a lot. "ok" decided lucy "where do they live?"

"um… f-frosh can take you there" said a little green exceed in a pink frog suit

"what the hell are you?" asked jade

"frosh's rogue's exceed" answered the little guy

"and I'm sting's, my name is lector" said a little brown-ish colored exceed as he came into view

"you're so cute" squealed lucy

"tch" said lector "so are you gonna take them home or not?"

"stingy little guy aren't ya?" said jade "anyways, just show us the way"

"follow me" said lector. Jade picked up rogue and lucy picked up sting and they all walked to sting's/rogue's place.

**_Time skip~_**

Jade's p.o.v.

It only took us about 20 minutes to get to their house. We laid each of them on a couch and I started my healing section. As soon as I finished, I looked at the exceeds and said "they should wake up in a few minutes", they nodded and took a sit by their owners

"what now?" asked lucy

"we should wait for them to wake up" I said and she nodded

**_a few minutes later~_**

normal p.o.v.

sting stirred and opened his eyes. He got up only to see his little exceed looking at him.

"hi lector! I just had a really bad nightmare" said sting "I dreamt that I got my ass handed to me by an ex-fairy" smirked sting

"oh that wasn't a dream" said lucy. Sting turned around slowly to face lucy

"WHAAATT?!" screamed sting

"wow, you're loud" said jade "could you stop screaming?"

"what were you yelling about sting?" asked a sleepy rogue

"rogue, rogue… wake up!" sting grabbed rogue and shook him violently

"what do you want, sting?" asked a rogue a bit pissed, which by the way is very rare

"they're here" said sting

"they who?" asked rogue

"them" said sting as he pointed towards lucy and jade

"what are you doing here?" asked rogue, back to his emotionless self again

"well, you should say thanks first" said jade

"why should I?" asked rogue

"cause I'm the one who fixed you up" answered jade

"oh… thanks, I guess?" said rogue

"no problem. Anyway, it was my fault for starting all of this in the first place" said jade

"so what are you here for?" asked an impatient sting

"we wanted to ask if maybe you guys could convince the master to let us join the guild" said jade

"uhm… you guys are pretty strong" said rogue

"rogue!" yelled sting

"shut up" said rogue "I'll talk to him tomorrow"

"thanks, but… do you have any food?" asked jade

everyone sweat dropped _"ahh jade. you only think about food",_ thought lucy

Normal p.o.v.

Rogue got up from the sofa and led jade to the kitchen. Jade followed him like a little obedient dog leaving sting and lucy behind alone.

"what's with your friend?" asked sting

"oh, she acts like that when she's hungry" answered lucy

silence broke out between the two until sting finally spoke

"you know you only beat me by chance, right?" asked sting

"sure, whatever makes you sleep at night" said lucy as sting growled at her

"and that your friend only won because rogue wasn't focused on the fight, right?" said sting

"and that's where you're wrong" said lucy "that wasn't jade's full power, not even one-fifth of it"

"what?!"

"she has five limiters. Her two earrings, her ring, her bracelet, her anklet and the power she can suppress on her own"

"w-what is she?!"

"an elemental dragon slayer"

"what the hell does that mean?!" yelled sting

"it means she's a fire, earth, water and wind dragon slayer"

"w-what about you? What are you?"

"oh, I'm just a celestial mage and a water dragon slayer"

"h-how many limiters do you use?"

"three, just my earrings and my ring"

"o-okay" said sting. _"what the hell happened? She was such a weakling and now she wears limiters?! What kind of training did she do to get this strong in less than a year?,_ thought sting. Both of them fell silence

**_at the kitchen where jade and rogue were~_**

normal p.o.v.

_"what the hell is she? Just how much can she eat?", _thought rogue. Rogue looked at jade with a terrified face and she seemed to notice it.

"ah" said jade "I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't eaten real food in two days"

"oh… it's alright" said rogue

"lucy didn't want to stop to eat in a city, so we only ate our elements for two days straight" said jade "ok, so air is pretty tasty, but earth is not that tasty"

"wait, wait… earth, wind… two?" asked rogue, a bit curious

"oh god, I always get that question" said jade "not two, four. Fire and water too"

"whaaat?" asked a surprised rogue

"I'm an elemental dragon slayer"

_"what the hell? Four elements? She's really powerful, no wonder she beat me!", _thought rogue

"I know you're rogue, but I never told you who I am. The name's jade" said jade "nice to meet you rogue"

"nice to meet you too" said rogue

"sorry, we got off on the wrong foot" said jade "it was my fault for just entering your guild"

"no problem"

"by the way could me and lucy stay over night? Cause we don't have a place to go to" asked jade

"sure, we have an empty room upstairs" said rogue

"thank you. I swear it's only for tonight, I'll go apartment hunting tomorrow"

"it's no problem, you can stay as much as you want"

"thanks"

both of them left the kitchen and headed to the leaving room where they found lucy and sting just sitting around.

"lucy! Guess what?" asked jade as she ran towards lucy

"what?" asked lucy

"I found a place for us to stay over night" said jade

"where?" asked lucy

"here!" said jade

"WHAAAAT?!" asked lucy and sting in unison

"I let them stay over night" said rogue

"YOU WHAT?!" asked sting

"I'm letting them stay for the night and as many times as they want to" said rogue

"um… thanks but we should leave" said lucy as she grabbed jade's arm

"lucy, we don't have anywhere else to stay and we don't have any jewels" said jade

"we'll find a way" said lucy

"yeah, you just should leave" said sting

rogue slapped the back of sting's head really hard and sting cried "ouch. What was that for?"

"shut up" said rogue "it's your choice if you want to stay or not, but if you don't have any money than I suggest you stay"

"but…" lucy wanted to deny it but she couldn't, they were broke! "fine, but just for tonight. Tomorrow we find our own place, got it jade?"

"I know" said jade

rogue motioned his hand for them to follow him. He showed them around the house and then he took them to the room they would be staying for the night. It's walls are white with some tints of blue. There were two beds in the room, a closet and a door connecting to the room next door.

"ok, so if you need anything you can just call me, my room is the room next door. That door over there connects to it" said rogue

"thanks again for letting us stay" said jade

"no problem. it's all I can do since you did heal me, but you were also the reason why I got hurt. So I got mixed feelings about that" said rogue

jade smiled and said "sorry 'bout that"

"it's alright, I attacked you first" said rogue

"true" said jade

"the bathroom is in the corner over there" said rogue as he pointed to where the bathroom is located "now if you excuse me, I gotta go calm down my hysterical partner"

"see ya" said jade. rogue only nodded and walked away

"lucy. I'll go take a shower and I'm going to sleep after it"

"ok" said lucy

jade took her shower and as soon as she entered the room, she fell on top of her bed and fell into a deep slumber full of nightmares. Jade dreamt about the day she lost her dragon, her only family. Then all of a sudden lucy was gone too and jade started to panic, just the thought of losing her only family again frightened her. She screamed in her sleep. Those screams woke up a certain dragon slayer that slept in the room next door. Rogue got up and went to check on jade to see if everything was alright with her, but what he saw wasn't the strong girl he had fought earlier that day, instead he saw a fragile girl frightened to the core screaming and stirring in her sleep. He tried everything to wake her up, but couldn't. he was about to leave the room when a hand reached and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"p-please don't leave me" said jade as a tear slipped out of her eyes

"I won't" said rogue. This seemed to make her calm down a bit, but she was still scared. Since jade's grip on rogue's shirt wouldn't loosen and he couldn't go back to his room, he just climbed under the covers and hugged jade tightly so she would stop screaming and she did.

It was morning already and jade felt really comfortable on her bed. It was warm and she liked it. "_Wait… warm?",_ thought jade as she turned around only to find a sleeping rogue next to her. "aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping", thought jade "_wait… did I just say cute? What the hell's wrong with me?_". She tried to get up without waking him up, but couldn't because he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"_oh god! How do I get outta here?", _thought jade

* * *

**author's note: hey guys! it might get a little harder for me to update these days because i have finals, so anyways thanks for supporting me and everything, thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading **

**please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

**author's note: thanks for the reviews! and one more thing, this is a new chapter 14, i put the old one together with chapter 13 so if you haven't read the old chapter 14 you might wanna check out chapter 13, cause i combined them**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Jade's p.o.v.

What now? Rogue's arms are wrapped tightly around my waist that I can barely move! Wait a minute… what the hell is he doing in my bed? And when did this happen?

"rogue, rogue" I tried to wake him so many times but he just wouldn't wake up! "I'm sorry. I didn't wanna do this but you leave me no choice"

I raised my index finger up to his face and said "water splash". A jet of water came out of my fingertip hitting him head on.

"what the fuck?!" said a startled rogue

"well, you wouldn't wake up"

"was this really necessary?" asked rogue

"Extremely. Now could you please let me go?" I asked with a straight face

"oh" said rogue as he removed his arms from my waist "s-sorry bout that". He turned away from me so I wouldn't be able to see the huge blush plastered on his face, but it was no use. I've seen it already!

"how did this happen?" I asked

"well, y-you were screaming at night and when I came to check on you…" rogue heisted a bit but finished what he was saying "y-you grabbed my shirt and wouldn't let go and y-you asked me not to leave you alone" finished rogue, still refusing to look at me.

"o-oh" I sat there hugging my knees and hiding my head in-between them. I managed to muffle a "sorry" and he turned around to look at me with worried filled eyes.

"what's wrong?" asked rogue

"n-nothing" I tried so hard to hold back tears as I recalled my nightmare.

"jade…" started rogue

"d-don't worry it was just a nightmare that I had, it's nothing serious" I reassured him with the best smiled I could manage at the time, but that didn't seem to convince him

rogue wrapped his arms around me again, bringing me closer to his chest. His smell was intoxicating! A mixture of pine needles and bark with a hint of something else, which I can't manage to fully grasp what it actually is. Somehow his scent makes me feel a little safer and secure. just his presence drives all of my worries away and his voice makes butterflies flutter in my tummy. God, what the hell is wrong with me? What am I feeling? I've only known him for a day!

"what did you dream about?" asked rogue

"I-I dreamt about the day I lost my dragon, Saphira" I tried hard to keep the tears in, but one escaped my eyes.

"please don't cry" said rogue as he hugged me tighter

I nodded as I wiped the tear

"you don't have to worry, you're not alone. See you're friend over there?" said rogue as he pointed towards lucy "she'll always be with you, even though she hasn't woken up yet and if you ever need anything I'll be right here"

I clenched his shirt and nodded as another tear fell

"c'mon I already told you not to cry" said rogue as he wiped the tear with his thumb. He looked straight into my eyes and we started to inch closer to each other. Our lips were almost touching when he said that he liked me and kissed me. How can he like me already? We've only known each other for a day. His kiss was a deep and passionate one. I resisted a bit in the beginning but soon gave in to the kiss. He licked my bottom lip, his tongue asking permission to come in, I parted my lips slightly and his tongue slipped in. I had long since given up resisting the kiss, so it didn't take long for him to take control.

"um… I think you guys should get an empty room" said lucy. We rapidly parted our lips and looked at lucy with a look that said " _how long have you been watching_?". " seriously! I woke up and the first thing I saw was you two making out. I do not need to see stuff like that"

"um…" started rogue as he tried to control the blush that kept growing. "I-I'm sorry. I was just leaving". Rogue got up and left the room as fast as he could slamming the door behind him

"so what's going on between you and rogue?" asked lucy as I went red-er

"t-to be honest, I don't know" I answered a little disappointed at myself

"you guys were kissing!" shrieked lucy

"shhh! Don't scream! Wouldn't want anyone else knowing" I said a bit angry at her shrieks

"ok, so how did this happen?" asked lucy

"well, he said I had a nightmare in the middle of the night and that he came to check up on me an-"

"awww. So cute!"

"as I was saying, he said that I grabbed his shirt and wouldn't let go, so we ended up sleeping together. and when I started to cry because I was telling him my nightmare, he wiped my tears and kissed me"

"adorable!"

"I'm only telling you this because you're my friend so don't tell anyone else"

"ok"

**_sting's room~_**

rogue's p.o.v.

"sting, sting" I knocked as hard as I could, but he wouldn't wake up, so I just changed into my shadow for and slipped under the door into his room. "wake up!" I shocked him hard, but it didn't work "hey sting, there are three hot girls waiting for you downstairs"

sting shot up and asked "where?". So now you wake up huh? Bastard!

"nowhere. Now listen, I kissed jade"

"you whaaat?" asked sting. I told him the reasons behind the kiss and about me liking her

"impossible" said sting "you've only know her for a day"

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Her scent drove me crazy, that flowery smell"

"dude, you're screwed" said sting

"why's that?"

"because you're in love with her" said sting

_"am I really in love with her? We've only known each other for a day! But then again i can't seem to get her outta my mind."_

* * *

**thanks and please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Lucy's p.o.v.

It's been five days since me and jade got accepted into sabertooth. The guild feels strange, quiet and no one seems to trust each other, not like fairy tail at all. There're no brawls, nothing! Talking about fairy tail, there's a long time that I don't talk to laxus, levi and my other friends. Might as well just call them when I get home. Even though it's not like fairy tail, there's one good thing about being in sabertooth which is: jade and rogue can be together and everyone acknowledges my strength, ok maybe two things good about it. Right now I'm sitting on a table with jade, rogue, sting and their exceeds. Jade is sitting next to rogue with frosh on her lap and I'm stuck sitting next to this super arrogant, extremely cocky bastard known as sting. he doesn't get along with me very well… or jade. since jade manage to do in one day, something that he couldn't do in years. She managed to get rogue to share his feelings with her. something sting tried and tried and tried, but was never able to accomplish and now he's jealous of her. Anyways, there's always this tension when we're together. Our table has been in complete silence since we sat on it this morning and it seems that jade isn't taking it very well. She hates quiet and I bet she can't stand this, even I'm a bit bothered by it. She might blow up at any second now.

"AHHHH!" screamed jade. everyone stopped to stare at her "I can't take this anymore!"

see? I told you she was gonna blow.

"what's wrong jade?" I asked even though I already knew the answer

"I hate silence!" BINGO! "I thought that being in a guild would be way more interesting than this! Like your ex-guild"

"I know jade. I've told you about my ex-guild, but not all guilds are the same" I had told her all about fairy tail before. I guess she expected sabertooth to be kind of like that. I must say I thought sabertooth would be like that, but I guess I was wrong.

"lucy" said jade

"yes jade?"

"wanna fight?"

"why would I? I'm tired of losing"

"c'mon, lucyy!" whined jade "I'm bo~red"

"so am I, but I won't fight you"

"so what do you wanna do then?" asked jade hoping that I had an idea to get her out of this boring place called sabertooth

"I don't know. Maybe we could go on a job, how's that sound?" I asked her

"do we get to get outta here?" she asked and I nodded "I'm in!"

we walked over to the request board to look for a job and I found the perfect one. it was located in a forest near magnolia, where fairy tail is. maybe I could pay them a visit. The reward was good too, 700,000 jewels to get rid of some monsters.

"how 'bout this one?" I asked jade

"seems good. Let's go! …wait. Should we ask them to come too?" asked jade while pointing to where sting and rogue were seated.

I glanced at the paper in my hand. Magnolia… fairy tail…sabertooth…enemies. Maybe we shouldn't take them, but then again this could be fun. "sure. Why not?"

"hey guys" said jade "we're going on a job, wanna come?"

"with you guys? Not gonna happen" said the arrogant bastard sting

"where?" asked rogue

"ROGUE!" yelled sting

"shut up" demanded rogue "where and what are we needed for?"

"a forest near magnolia and we need to get rid of some monsters" I answered

"magnolia? Why not?" said rogue "let's go sting. We have to pack"

"hey! When did I agree to this?" asked sting

so sting doesn't want to go? Hehe, I know a way to convince him. although it pains me to say it, it's the only way.

"c'mon sting. Maybe if you're lucky enough you might get to fight na…"I hesitated on saying his name, it only brings me sorrow, but I have to say it! "natsu"

"natsu-san? What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" said sting enthusiastically

"hold on a sec! natsu?" asked jade and I nodded "alright! Dibs on beating him up!"

"oh no, you don't! yelled sting "I'm the one beating him up"

"I called dibs, so no. I'll be the one beating him up, even if I have to beat you up first" said jade

"I wanna see you try" said sting. Jade growled at him as they sent glares towards each other

"how do we put up with them?" I asked rogue

he sighed and said "I really don't know"

"HEY! What are you two waiting for? Let's go" said jade and sting in unison, which only made them send even more glares at each other

we went home, packed our bags and went to the train station. And as expected as soon as the train started moving, sting and rogue started to feel bad. Oh well, what can we do about motion sickness? Somehow I don't have a problem with it and neither does jade.

"rogue" said jade "c'mon, put your head on my lap, it should make up feel better and then I'll cast troia on you"

jade put her hands on rogue's chest and her hands started glowing "troia!"

"thanks I feel a lot better now" said rogue

"you can use troia too?" I asked her

"yep. Oh, sting I'll only use it on you if you promise that I get to beat up natsu" said jade

"al-al-al-right" sting stumbled with his words, but he got them out

"alright!" cheered jade "come here you bastard"

"ugh" jade put her hands on sting's chest and her hands started glowing

"troia!" yelled jade

"wow! I'm feeling better! Thank you jade" sting hugged jade, causing his friend to boil in jealousy.

"get your hands off of her" rogue had on a really scary face that made sting shriek and visibly shrink

"so-sorry" said sting

"humph"

"oka~y. What the hell just happened?" asked jade

"I have no idea" I sighed

**_time skip~ night_**

it was a very stressful train ride to magnolia and the job wasn't even that hard. There were only four monsters, so each one of us took one out. So easy! They were so weak! anyways, we decided to spend two more days in magnolia. That gives me two days to visit laxus and the rest. I can't wait to see them! I haven't seen laxus in about two weeks and levi and the others in about a month. I wonder how much they've changed?

**_Time skip~ morning_**

I got up early so I could go visit levi in the morning, I knew jade would probably want to go too, so I woke her up.

"what?" asked jade

"I'm gonna go to fairy tail. Do you wanna come too?" I asked her

"yes, but you gotta help me out of rogue's arms"

"god" it took us a while to get his arms off of her. Man, he was holding her like she would disappear at any moment if he let her go.

"cover your guild mark" I said as I did the same "wouldn't want them to know that we joined sabertooth yet" she nodded and put on a scarf to cover the mark in her neck. I just put on some fingerless gloves to cover mine in my right hand, exactly where my fairy tail mark used to be.

"let's go" said jade and I nodded. We headed straight to the guild, I was feeling so nervous. We stopped in front of the huge front door of the guild.

"can I kick it down?" asked jade

"sure"

jade lifted her foot and BAMM! The door made a really loud noise as it hit the wall, thus getting everybody to pay attention to who kicked it. I was quite surprised to see that the guild was full this early in the morning.

"alright, who should I beat up first?" asked jade

"who goes there?" asked erza while she requiped to a sword

"easy there, Titania" I said as I walked in front of jade

"lucy?" said erza with teary eyes

"LUCY?" said the guild in unison

"you're back!" yelled gray as he ran towards me with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry I wasn't being a good big brother! You know I treat you like a little sister"

"it's alright, gray." I said as he hugged me

"would you let her go?" said laxus

"laxus" I jumped in glee

"hi blondie" I ran up to him and hugged him tighter

"I missed you" he lifted my face up to his and gave me a peck on the lips.

"um… sorry to interrupt your reencounter, but this has been bothering me for a while now. Shouldn't this dude be wearing some clothes?" asked jade

"wha- when did this happen?" asked a frustrated gray

"well, he's usually like that" said laxus

"half naked?!"

"yep" I confirmed

"it's nice to see you too, jade" said laxus in a sarcastic tone

"oh, shut up thunder head" said jade as laxus growled at her

"lu-chan!" said levi

"levi, how are you?" I asked

"good. I missed you!" said levi

"luucyyy" cried happy

soon I was surrounded by my friends: levi, wendy, Gajeel, the exceeds, the raijinshuu and gray. I couldn't stay mad at gray, he is like a big brother and he apologized. The rest of the guild just kept crying, but they wouldn't come any closer to me. I guess they still think I'm mad at them. I am, but not that much.

"c'mon guys, I forgive you. there's only a few people that I can't forgive, two to be exact. Lisanna and you, natsu" I pointed at a crying natsu

"lucy…" was all he could say

"you still haven't answered who I should beat up first!" yelled a very impatient jade and I laughed nervously.

* * *

**author's note: thank you for your support! :D**

**please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**author's note: thank you for you support and all of your reviews! thanks for reading and please R&R!**

* * *

Lucy's p.o.v.

"c'mon guys, I forgive you. there's only a few people that I can't forgive, two to be exact. Lisanna and you, natsu" I pointed at a crying natsu

"lucy…" was all he could say

chapter 16

natsu's p.o.v.

I was so happy to see lucy that I didn't even notice the tears flowing. I wanted to run up to her and say that I missed her, that… that I loved her. I took me a while to notice that I loved her. I had to lose her first to finally realize what she actually meant to me, but then I saw her kiss laxus and all my hopes of having her in my arms were gone at that moment. But kind of still hopped that she would forgive me like she forgave the guild and then I heard these words come out of her mouth: _"c'mon guys, I forgive you. there's only a few people that I can't forgive, two to be exact. Lisanna and you, natsu"_

"lucy…" was all I could say

everybody turned away from lucy to face me and Lisanna.

"why… why can't you forgive me?" I asked even though I already know the answer

"and what makes you think that I care about you forgiving me, you little bitch?" said Lisanna. Anger boiled up inside of me and I could feel that lucy's friend was doing her best not beat Lisanna up right now.

"SHUT UP, Lisanna" I was so blinded with fury that I didn't even notice when I yelled at her

"natsu…" said Lisanna

"I'm tired of you badmouthing lucy. It's mainly your fault that she left, that she got hurt. I know that it's partly my fault too, for being so stupid to fall into your trap. To think that I actually hurt someone as important as lucy because of you, you make me sick" finally! I've been meaning to say these words for a long time now!

"natsu… h-how could you say something like that with a straight face?" asked Lisanna with tears in her eyes

"the same way you told me all those lies about lucy" I said blankly

Lisanna looked at me with a shocked face and as more tears started sliding down her cheeks, she ran out of the guild as fast as she could.

"lucy…" said lucy's friend

"yes jade?" asked lucy

"can I beat up natsu now?" asked the girl, apparently her name is jade. wait a minute…why does she want to beat me up?

"why do you want to beat him so badly?" asked erza

"well, the first time I talked to you guys on a through projection, I did say that if we ever met in person he should consider himself a dead man"

erza sweat dropped "o-oh"

"I guess it can't be helped" sighed lucy "it's not like I can actually stop you"

"sweet" said jade

"ho-hold on a sec…w-what am I g-getting beaten up for?" I asked. She was walking towards me now with a super glare that even erza got scared of! THE erza! I backed away, fearing for my life

"because you hurt lucy more than anyone else standing inside this guild ever did" said a fuming jade

I shrieked as she sent a kick towards me. God! She's worse than erza!

Lucy's p.o.v.

I could see that jade was in the verge of exploding when Lisanna called me a bitch and when she saw Lisanna running away, I could see that she wanted to follow her but she couldn't, because there was a person in front of her that she hated even more than Lisanna and that was natsu. She asked me if she could beat him up and I was about to say "no" when I noticed that if she didn't get her anger out now, things would get even worse and she would definitely flip later, I finally gave up and let her do it. It's not like I can actually stop her. When she's mad she turns into a vicious demon that's even worse than erza. I've only been the person she's extremely mad at once, and I don't wanna be that person ever again! just thinking about it sends shivers running down my spine.

"sweet" said jade as she walked towards natsu as he just kept backing away. I wouldn't blame him from trying to get away from her right now, she has such a strong killing intent and her glare, if looks killed natsu would've been dead a long time ago

jade went berserk as she beat up natsu. She even healed him once so she could hit him some more. The guild sweat dropped upon seeing how she was hitting him. The (one sided) fight lasted a good twenty minutes before jade got bored of it.

"I would hit you more, but I'm hungry" said jade. oh the magic of food, natsu you were saved by her hunger, I thought to myself.

the guild sweat dropped again, for like the third time this morning

"really jade, really?" asked laxus

"what? don't look at me like that!" said jade "we didn't eat any dinner after our job yesterday and we didn't eat any breakfast because we had to sneak away from our guild mates!"

"guild mates?" asked erza

"yep. We joined a guild" I answered

"so you're not coming back to fairy tail?" asked a puzzled gray

"no" I answered blankly "at least not until after the games, even then I'll have to think about it"

"t-then if you're not gonna c-come back, what guild did you join?" asked levi

"that you'll have to find out on your own at the grand magical games"

"but lucyyy" whined levi

"can't tell ya, levi-chan. Anyways, we better go jade. if your boyfriend wakes up, he'll probably freak out"

"wait, red head over there has a boyfriend?" asked laxus

"yep, his from our guild and extremely jealous, so we should go"

"I wonder who the poor soul is" said laxus

"don't worry, you'll meet him in a few months. The strange thing is that he's the total opposite of her"

"oh god, I'm so sorry for that guy!" exclaimed laxus

"SHUT UP mr. bolt" said jade "I'm the one who should feel sorry for lucy, because she's stuck with a lightning bastard like you" they glared and growled at each other for a while

"ok~ay. We should go. Bye everybody, see ya at the games"

me and jade ran back to the hotel only to find that sting and rogue were still asleep. Jade ate something and slipped back under the covers with rogue to see if she could sleep a little more. As soon as rogue felt jade's touch, he immediately snuggled closer to her. Aww! They look so cute together! Anyways, it was good to see fairy tail again and the next time we meet will be at the games, where I'll be giving my all to beat them.


	17. Chapter 17

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**author's note: sorry for the crappy chapter, but I got finals this week and I need to study for them a lot and I'm really tired, but I'll do my best on the next chapter and I'll make it extra long to make up fro this one!**

**thanks for reading, please R&R**

* * *

chapter 17

lucy's p.o.v.

it's been a few months since I last saw fairy tail. They were really surprised when I said I wasn't going back to the guild and that I would be competing against them in the games. Talking about the games, they're going to start tomorrow and sabertooth just got to our hotel. Each one of us has to share a room with someone else, but I'm stuck with three plus me in my room. Jade was originally supposed to room with me alone, but then rogue wanted to room with her, so he asked if I could switch with him and share a room with sting, which I immediately rejected. So then he just moved in with his exceed. Sting also wanted to come to our room, but I said there was no more space and I wasn't lying, the room is really cramped now and I really don't want sting in our room. Anyways, I can't wait to see fairy tail's reaction after they find out that I joined sabertooth, their enemy guild and how much stronger I've gotten. Sabertooth's team consists of: Minerva, jade, me, rogue and sting. It was a really tiresome to prove that I was worth being on the team. Sigh. Minerva can be really harsh sometimes, but overall she's not that mean. Anyways, I can't wait until tomorrow! I can hardly contain my excitement, after all this will be my only chance to show them the full extent of my power. They won't be able to notice me or jade at first because we'll be wearing hoodies. I want to surprise them. Anyways, sabertooth ate dinner and went back to their rooms. Everybody needed some good rest before the games and as usual jade and rogue slept together, with rogue's arms holding onto jade's waist as rogue's exceed slept on their feet. Seeing them act all lovey dovey makes me want to be with laxus. I miss him so much! I turned away from the couple and went to sleep.

**_Time skip ~_**

It was early morning when I woke up. I looked around, but all I saw was a sleeping couple in the bed next to mine. I got up, took a shower and dressed in my casual clothes. Unlike fairy tail, sabertooth doesn't require you to wear a uniform, so I can wear whatever I want. Today's the day! The day to prove that I'm not weak. I looked over to where my friends were sleeping and questioned myself if I should wake them or not. I decided on yes, so I walked over to them and shook them lightly. That didn't seem to work, so I shook them harder.

"jade, rogue. Wake up"

they didn't answer

"jade" I whispered into her ear "today is the day you get to kick some ass"

she immediately woke up "really?" she asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"yep, but you gotta wake up lover boy over there first" I said as pointed my index finger at rogue

"rogue, rogue" jade shook her boyfriend. Sigh. It's so hard to wake him up.

"jade, I got a plan"

"I'm listening" said jade

"just scream when I say now" jade nodded though a little confused

"oh my gosh rogue" I screamed "jade's being taken away! now"

"ahhh" screamed jade

rogue jumped out of the bed and started to call jade's name "jade! where are you jade?"

"I'm right here" said jade

"what? but didn't lucy just say that- wait a minute! What's the meaning of this?" asked an angered rogue

"y-you wouldn't wake up!" I tried really hard to hold in my laughter as I said these words while jade just burst out laughing

"Hey! Don't laugh and don't even play this sort of prank on me again!" said rogue "you know how I feel about jade. if I lose her than my life is over"

"awww, so cute" I teased him

"shut up" said an embarrassed rogue as he turned away to hide his blush

"anyways, I think we should get ready to go, cause today's the day"

"right" said jade

it only took them a few minutes to get ready. We walked out of the room and remembered something: somebody has to wake sting up

"who's going to wake the cocky bastard?" asked jade "and didn't we forget frosh?"

"crap" said rogue as he ran back inside our room to get frosh

"wait a minute" said jade "I see a great opportunity to prank sting"

"oh really? How?" I asked

"we could splash him with freezing cold water" said jade

"sounds good, but how do we get inside his room?"

"I can make a key out of ice" said jade

"nice, let's go before rogue comes back and stops us"

we walked towards sting's door and with only one look at the lock, jade made a key of ice to get in. the door opened and we walked in slowly and cautiously. When jade was a good distance away from him, she shot a ball of cold water at sting. He shrieked as he jumped out of the bed in surprise. Me and jade just burst out laughing.

"haha, h-hilarious!" said jade

"m-my stomach hurts" I said as tears from laughter formed in my eyes

"YOOUUU" sting glared at us, but we just kept laughing. Then rogue came running through the door

"what happened here?" asked rogue

"they got me with cold water" said a very, no, extremely pissed sting

"oh" said rogue

"c-come on sting" said jade "t-that was hilarious!" he growled at her

"y-you should get ready to go. Today's the day" I said as I tried to contain my laughter.

"tch. I know what to do" said sting

"ok, then we'll wait outside" said rogue

it didn't take long for sting to come out of his room ready to go

"let's go" said sting. We all walked to the lobby of the hotel to wait until Minerva was ready

"it's almost time" I said

"are you excited?" asked sting

"yep"


	18. Chapter 18

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

**author's note: hi guys! sorry for the crappy chapter. I'm kind of having trouble with the events for the GMG, so if you guys have any idea of what events i could use I'd be very thankful.**

**thanks for reading, please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 18

Lucy's p.o.v.

I've been waiting for this day for so long! A year to be exact. I've been so excited for these past few hours that I didn't even care about sting's rampage after me and jade threw some water at him this morning. the games should start at any moment now, and apparently the competition will be the same as last year's, with Sabertooth as first, Fairy Tail B as second, Raven Tail as third ( they were given a second chance) followed by Lamia Scales, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and Fairy Tail A. my thoughts were shaken away by a loud roar from the crowd, I guess the first guild had just entered, it would be our turn in a few minutes. I wonder if fairy tail would be able to recognize me at first glance, maybe not because I'm wearing a hoody, but dragon slayers have a good sense of smell and fairy tail has three of them. I was drifted by my thoughts again, but this time it was jade that cut them short.

"hey lucy" said jade as she pulled her hoody on "it's time"

"let's roll" I said as I smiled at her " our goal is to beat the crap outta them and get the championship"

"HELL YEAH!" yelled sting and jade in unison. They glared at each other for a few seconds and then they just shrugged it off. God, it's like they have the same brain! They're always thinking the same thing!

We started walking towards the doors that led to the arena and as soon as we were out in the open, the crowd went insane and to make our entrance flashy, jade made a huge sabertooth signal made of fire that blew up into tiny fireworks after a few seconds. All we could hear were the "wow's", the "ahh's" and the occasional "sabertooth rules!". What jade did caught the other guild's attention and all they could do was stare. Another thing that caught their attention was the way rogue was holding jade (mostly rogue's fans), I too would be surprised if I saw the emotionless dragon slayer holding someone with such passion if I didn't know him and jade. something that broke my heart was seeing that Lisanna replaced me in fairy tail's A team, but I guess it should've been expected. I went over to where jade was and took her out of rogue's arms.

"jade, let's go talk to laxus" I whispered

"ok" said jade

"I'll bring her back in a sec, rogue" he nodded and we walked to where laxus was standing

"excuse me, but could we talk somewhere far away from your group?" I asked. He hesitated a little, but soon agreed. We walked to a corner of the arena as far away from fairy tail as possible

"what do you want" asked laxus

"is that how you should talk to your girlfriend?" I asked as I pulled my hoody down just enough so he could see my face

"lucy?!" said a surprised laxus "wait a minute. You joined sabertooth? Why? Did they do anything to hurt you?"

not as much as fairy tail did, I thought to myself

"calm down, thunder head!" said jade

"what did you call me?" asked laxus

"thunder head" said jade, emphasizing her words. Laxus just growled at her and then turned to face me

"so? How did you get in?" asked the impatient 'thunder head' as jade calls him

"well, it's a long story. Jade was hungry, she dragged me inside sabertooth to eat, there was fight between us and the twin dragons, we won, ended up joining, jade dates rogue and here we are!" I exclaimed

"so he's the poor soul?" asked laxus as he pointed towards rogue

"yep" I nodded

"Hey!" exclaimed jade

laxus started walking towards rogue. When he got to rogue, he patted him on the back and said "I'm sorry you're stuck with this annoying red head"

"finally! Someone understands me!" said sting "she can be a real pain in the ass"

"you think so too? See lucy? I'm not the only one!" said a happy laxus. I sighed. Rogue just had a puzzled look on his face that said what-the-hell-are-they-talking-about-?, but he forgot all about it when jade approached him.

"excuse me. Could I get everybody's attention?" said the little pumpkin head announcer "the first part of the competition is about to start. Every guild needs to be in their designated stand"

normal p.o.v.

"excuse me. Could I get everybody's attention?" said the little pumpkin head announcer "the first part of the competition is about to start. Every guild needs to be in their designated stand"

people said their good-byes and walked to where they needed to be

"to open up the Grand Magic Games, we're gonna have a singing competition!" said the pumpkin head "each guild has to pick a person to perform a song. Each person will be judged fairly by our judges: Lahar from the magic council, yajima-san and chapati. We're gonna follow the order of our scoring board, which states that sabertooth is first, fairy tail B is second and so on. so sabertooth who is going to sing?"

sabertooth had to talk between themselves for a bit

"what now?" asked sting "who's a good singer?"

"um… can I say something?" asked jade

"what is it?" asked Minerva

"lucy is a pretty good singer" said jade "I can sing too, but I'm not sure I'm as good as her"

lucy blushed, not that anyone could see because of her hoody "j-jade! I'm not that good" said lucy

"we've got no choice" said Minerva "get out there, lucy"

"y-yes" said lucy

"so, who's gonna sing and what song?" asked the pumpkin head

"L is" said Minerva (lucy only uses her initial for now because she doesn't want fairy tail to find out about her being in sabertooth yet, jade also only uses her initial)

"ok. What song?" asked the little pumpkin

"**_going under_**** by evanescence**" said L a.k.a. lucy

"ok. Just go to the stage and tell me when you're ready" said the pumpkin

"ok" lucy got the microphone and said "I chose this song because it kind of mirrors my life, since I suffered a lot in my previous guild even though I would do anything for them"

the she started singing:

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

(I'm going under)

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Going under

I'm going under~ lucy finished her song and was applauded by the whole arena.

"I didn't know you were this good, blondie" said sting "good job"

"nice job, lucy" said Minerva

"you rocked!" said jade and rogue just nodded

"now it's fairy tail's B team's turn. Who and what song?" asked the announcer

"mirajane and the song is: the climb by Miley Cyrus" said mira

mira sang her song and was applauded

"next: raven tail" said the announcer

raven tail sent kurohebi and he sang a song about snakes that he wrote it himself.

Every guild sang one song until there was only one left: fairy tail's team A

"last but not least, fairy tail's team A" announced the announcer

"natsu is gonna sing" said erza " the song is: **_what I've done _****by linkin park**"

natsu walked to the stage and said: "I chose this song because it represents what I want right now, forgiveness from a friend that I've made cry. What I've done to her was really cruel"

natsu started singing:

In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands

Of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I'll start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done~ finished natsu and to everyone's surprise, he was actually good

_"Wow! I never thought that natsu was this good!,"_ thought lucy

"I just got the name of the winners and they are…." Said the pumpkin

* * *

**you guys will have to wait until tomorrow to find out!**

**songs disclaimer: Going Under- Evanescence **

** What I've Done- Linkin Park**

** The Climb- Miley Cyrus**


	19. Chapter 19

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**author's notes: sorry for a bad chapter, but i've been having a really hard week and i'm basically falling as sleep right now!**

**thank you and please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 19

Normal p.o.v. "

"I just got the name of the winners and they are..." Said the pumpkin "sabertooth in first place with 10 points, fairy tail A in second with 8, Fairy tail B in third with 6, mermaids heel with 4, blue Pegasus with 3, lamia scale with 2, quatro Cerberus with 1 and raven tail with 0"

the names of the guilds rearranged itself on the scoring board according to their points.

**In fairy tail's A team's stand ~**

"yay, natsu! You got us second place!" said an excited Lisanna

"leave me alone!" snapped natsu

"natsu, why have you been acting so cold towards me lately? It all started when that blond bitch appeared in the guild again" said Lisanna with a disgusted look

"what did you call her?" snapped gray

"natsu! Gray is being mean to me!" Lisanna hid behind natsu and fake cried

"don't touch me" said natsu with a silent but deadly voice

"n-natsu…" said Lisanna

"don't you dare touch me again and don't ever, EVER, call lucy a "blond bitch" again" natsu shot Lisanna a sharp glare making her flinch. Natsu ignored her and walked as far away as he could from her.

_"Lucy, where are you? You said you would be here",_ thought natsu

**in Sabertooth's stand ~**

"yeah blondie" said sting "you got us first place"

"nice job, lucy" said Minerva

"that's my friend!" exclaimed jade and rogue just nodded

_"ah sabertooth, they're not really that bad when you actually get to know them,"_ thought lucy

"t-thank you guys" said lucy

"I never knew you were this good!" said sting

"thanks, but could you stop making such a fuss about it sting?" asked lucy

"can't help it!" said sting. Lucy gave him the puppy eyes "fine!" said a pouting sting

**in** **fairy** **tail's** **B** **team's** **stand**

"WHAAAAAT?!" exclaimed Gajeel "how can flame brain be better than you, mira? Moreover better than ME?" mira laughed sheepishly

"everyone's better than you, metal face" said laxus

"What'd you say?" asked Gajeel

"you heard me" said laxus. Both of them started growling at each other

"ok, ok. You guys should stop" said mira "that "L" person is really good and I can't help but feel like I've heard that voice before"

"nah. It's probably nothing" said Gajeel

**back to the arena ~**

"now we're going to start the battles of today" said the little pumpkin "first up: Raven Tail's Flare against Quatro Cerberus's Bacchus!"

the crowd roared as both walked to the center of the arena.

"READY…SET…GO!" announced the pumpkin

Bacchus got into his drunken palms stance and waited for flare to attack. She stuck her into the earth to try an underground attack and get him by surprise. Bacchus took notice of her hair on the ground and before she could attack him, he ran towards her and hit her head on with his immense strength, thus sending her flying. Flare landed a few feet away from where she was standing and as soon as she touched ground she was on her feet again.

"hair shower- wolf fang" said flare. A giant wolf made of hair made it's way towards Bacchus, which he successfully dodged. He ran towards her again and hit her on her stomach with full strength. Flare was unconscious because of the pain.

"the winner is Bacchus!" the crowd cheered as Bacchus made his way back into his guild's stand "the second fight is: Fairy Tail A's Gray against Lamia Scale's Lyon"

"go gray-san" said Wendy

"gray-sama!" yelled Juvia "WIN!"

"don't worry, I'm not going to lose against him" said gray

"haha" laughed Lyon "we'll see about that. To make things interesting, how about making a bet?"

"what kind of bet?" asked gray

"if you lose, I get Juvia and if you win, you get to keep her" smirked Lyon

"tch. I'm not going to lose. And would you stop flirting with my girlfriend?!" said an angry gray

"GO" said the pumpkin

"you bastard!" said gray as he ran towards lyon "hitting on somebody else's girlfriend. Go get your own!"

"but I love Juvia" said lyon

"tch"

"ice-make: tiger" said lyon and a tiger made of ice attacked gray

"ice-make: prison" lyon's tiger was imprisoned inside gray's prison

"ice-make: ape" gray dodged it

"ice-make: hammer" a huge hammer came down hitting the ice ape

they fought for a while and when lyon let his guard down because Juvia had looked at him, gray used this chance to get him

"ice-make: ice bringer" gray ran towards lyon while slashing him. Lyon fell to the ground.

"the winner is gray!"

"like I'm gonna lose when you threaten to take away my girlfriend" said gray as he walked back to fairy tail's A team stand

"tch" tched Lyon as he laid on the ground

"next up: Sabertooth's Sting against mermaid heel's Arania"

"holy shit!" exclaimed Arania "I'm going against a monster!"

"don't worry. You'll be okay" said Kagura

"no I'm not! He's sting! _The_ sting!"

"just do your best!" said her team and she hesitantly nodded

_"I am so dead!"_, thought arania

in the end sting managed to knock her out with only one punch, gaining 10 more points for sabertooth.

"last but not least: fairy tail B team's Gajeel against blue Pegasus's jenny" announced the pumpkin

"are you kidding me?" asked Gajeel "don't you have a stronger opponent for me to face?"

"huh? You think I'm weak?" asked jenny as she approached Gajeel on the battlefield

"absolutely" said Gajeel

"you're gonna regret calling me weak" said jenny "battle form!" she appeared in her battle form ready to fight

"I highly doubt it" said Gajeel

they started fighting. Gajeel was only dodging at first and while jenny just kept attacking recklessly.

"iron dragon's club" said Gajeel. He hit jenny right on and she passed out.

"Gajeel is the winner" said the pumpkin "the scores are: sabertooth 20 pts, fairy tail A 18 pts, fairy tail B 16 pts, quatro Cerberus 11 pts, mermaids heel 4 pts, blue Pegasus 3 pts, lamia scale 2 pts and raven tail with 0. That's it for today, we'll see you tomorrow"

**at** **Sabertooth's** **hotel**

"man, today was no fun at all!" said sting

"I hate saying this, but I agree with blondie over there" said jade

"well, it was kind of boring" said lucy "but I hope the next few days are better"

"well, we'll have to wait and see" said jade


	20. Chapter 20

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**author's note: sorry for the really bad chapter! but i was having a major writer's block and i got so many things on my mind! I'm graduating from 8th grade tomorrow and my mom is making a really big deal out of it, so i had to go through so many stores this weekend to find a pretty dress and then i had some others stuff to do, so i really didn't have a lot of time to write a better chapter but my summer vacation starts this week so i'll be dedicating myself to my fanfictions and i will write better chapters.**

**thank you for your support and please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 20

Normal p.o.v.

After the first day of the GMG, Lucy and the rest of sabertooth returned to their hotel. They celebrated their winnings and went to their designated rooms, except for sting. He tried to stay over lucy, jade, frosh and rogue's room, which pissed two girls off.

"get out sting!" yelled jade

"why? I don't wanna stay in my room alone!" said sting

"there's no place for you to sleep in here!" yelled lucy

"yes, there is" said sting "lucy's bed can fit two"

"yeah it can, but unless you wanna die you wouldn't even suggest that" said jade

"and why is that?" asked sting

"because I have a boyfriend and I wouldn't sleep with anyone else" said lucy

"so?" asked sting

"ahhh" said a frustrated lucy "you're as clueless as natsu!"

"what'd you say?" asked sting

"I said that you're clueless, just like that pink-haired idiot of a dragon slayer" said lucy

"what do you mean? What did natsu do?" asked rogue

"well when I was still in fairy tail, he would go over to my house in the middle of the night and he would just jump inside through the window and sleep next to me in **_my _**bed!" exclaimed lucy " and he would do that everyday, no matter how many times I kicked him outta my place and he never took my feelings into consideration! I loved him, but he didn't notice. If only he knew what he was doing to me at the time! It was so frustrating"

"that… seems…rather complicated" said rogue

"you have no idea" sighed lucy

"so where am I gonna sleep them?" asked sting

"IN YOUR ROOM!" yelled jade and lucy at same time

"c'mon lucy" whined sting

"no! I don't wanna and laxus will kill you!" said lucy

"so that's your boyfriend's name" said rogue "I think I've heard it before"

"you probably have because he is the grandson of master Makarov" said lucy

"yeah, he's that lightning freak with blond hair that's on fairy tail's B team" said jade

"oh" said rogue

"anyways, get out sting! I'm pretty sure we're all tired and would like to sleep, so if you would please leave" said lucy

"aww, why?" whined sting, again. which earned him a really hard lucy kick in the ass that sent him flying out of the room.

"so stubborn!" yelled lucy as she closed the door with a loud BAMN. "now we can sleep in peace!"

"thank you, lucy" said jade

they all went to bed to get some rest for the next day's events, you never know what kind of crazy stuff they might have to do. lucy smiled in her sleep as she dreamed about laxus. Nowadays her dreams have been about him, actually scratch that, about them. Them together in the guild, in a nice restaurant, at home and anywhere else that you could think of. One night she even dreamt about their wedding (even though she doesn't know if they're gonna be together for life)! lucy does feel kind of lonely and out of place, since her friend jade is always on her boyfriend's arms and she just all alone without laxus. Today, she was dreaming about laxus beating up sting to show off his strength to her, which she thought it was really a pleasant dream. Now as for jade, her dreams are usually about food and her beating up natsu and sting or even the two together. It was already morning when lucy woke up. The sun shinned bright outside and the birds sang a beautiful melody that brought up memories of the time she spent in the forest with jade and laxus. lucy decided to take a shower before she waking up her sleeping friend, it didn't take long until she came out of the bathroom all ready to go and kick some ass, but she still had to wake up her friend. lucy sighed as she walked towards jade's bed and shook her.

Nothing…

As usual it would take more than just shaking her to wake her up, so lucy came up with a plan

"look jade" said lucy "breakfast is ready!"

jade immediately shot out of her bed and started looking around for breakfast.

"where?" asked jade

"all the way down stars, in the lobby" said lucy

"aww, man" whined jade "oh well, nothing to do but get ready to go and eat"

"aren't forgetting something? Two things actually" said lucy

"and what's that?" asked jade

"one: today is the second day of the games so we should be ready to leave at any moment and two: you boyfriend, his exceed and probably the idiot are still asleep" said lucy

"ok, I'll take care of rogue and frosh, but I really don't care about sting" said jade

"neither do I, so should we just leave him to face minerva's wrath?"

"why not?" said jade

jade went over to the couch where frosh slept to wake him up. It only took a light shake to wake the little buddy. He had such a cute sleepy face on, that lucy squealed when he looked at her and said "good mournin' luce"

_"he's the cutest thing ever!",_ thought lucy

"morning frosh" said lucy

"shall we wake up rogue together, frosh?" asked jade. the little exceed jumped from the sofa onto her lap. Jade picked him up and went to the bed where rogue slept soundly "c'mon frosh, wake him up"

"kay" said the exceed "rogue-kun, rogue-kun" frosh shook rogue lightly, but the dragon slayer didn't wake up. After all of his failed attempts frosh decided to go with the 'sting did something wrong' phrase that he was sure that it would wake him up "rogue-kun, sting did something really bad"

"uhm" said rogue with a sleepy voice "not again" rogue got up, only to find two giggling girls

"this was just to wake me up, wasn't it?" asked rogue, even though he probably already knew the answer

"yep" said frosh. Rogue sighed.

"well, let's get ready. We got a lot in front of us today" said rogue


	21. Chapter 21

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**author's note: sorry for not updating earlier. i was really busy with graduation and stuff on monday and couldn't yesterday.**

**thank you very much for the reviews, i love them and thanks for reading. please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 21

Normal p.o.v.

It was the second day of the GMG. Sabertooth was in the lead with fairy tail's A team following close behind and fairy tail's B team as third place.

"Today's event is going to be: Capture The Flag." Said the little pumpkin

"The rules are simple: each team can only have one representative. Each person will be at a different part of the town and there will be 3 kinds of flags they'll have to find to win the game. The contestants need to collect 1 red flag, 1 blue flag and 1 green flag. There are 8 red flags scattered around the town, 4 blue flags and 1 green flag. The winner will be the first person to have 1 flag of each color. There will be many obstacles and you might have to fight each other to get the flag you need. Now each team has to send in one person to represent them" finished the pumpkin. Each team had a little time to decide

"Orga will go" yelled team sabertooth

"Yuka, for lamia scale" sais lamia scale's team

"to show you my _parfum_, I'll go" said Ichiya

"Beth, for mermaid heel" said Beth

"Norbally" said team quatro Cerberus

"gray, of fairy tail A" said gray as he ignored natsu's shouts about him competing

"if gray-sama is going to participate, then so is Juvia" said none other than Juvia

"nullpuding for raven tail" said raven tail

"ok, by now all guilds have already chosen the ones to represent them and they are: Orga, of sabertooth. Yuka, of lamia scale. Ichiya, of blue Pegasus. Beth, of mermaid heel. Norbaly, of quatro Cerberus. Gray, of fairy tail A. Juvia, of fairy tail B and Nullpuding, of raven tail" said the pumpkin

all of the listed participants were transported into a small town where the game will take place, but right before they left, Sting shouted "hey Orga! You better win or you'll be facing "L's" and "J's" wrath". Just the thought of how lucy and jade would make his life miserable if he lost send shivers down his back, which made him even more motivated to win.

"I ain't gonna lose, wouldn't want to see _them_ mad!", thought Orga

in a few minutes, all of the contestants were already positioned in different places in the city as they waited for the signal to start.

"1…2…3…GO!" said the announcer

the participants started searching as soon as they heard the announcer say "GO". Juvia was the first one to encounter a flag, a red one to be exact, but to get to the flag she had to defeat a 8 feet tall beast. Meanwhile, Orga already had a blue flag. His flag was really easy to find and not at all difficult to get since it was just laying on the ground. No one else had flags yet. Back to Juvia, she had fought a hard battle, but luckily she managed to make it out of with only a few scratches and grab the flag. Gray found a monster that had a blue flag embedded in it's belly, so he had to defeat the beast and get the flag by cutting it's belly(eww…). Now Orga was heading for the middle of the town, since he couldn't find any other flags around he decided to take his opponents flags and he thought that maybe where he was headed was where he had more chances to find his opponents. As soon as he got to the center of the town, he spotted the one and only green flag on top of a fountain and a few monsters guarding it. Taking them out was an easy job for Orga, to tell the truth, none of these monsters were much of a challenge to him, exactly what you would expect of sabertooth. Orga sat there waiting for someone with a red flag to come and sure enough a few minutes later, Juvia came running towards the fountain. She sat there carefree, not noticing Orga.

"cough, cough" fake coughed Orga so he could get her attention

"ahh" shrieked Juvia

"hey you, fairy!" said Orga " I want that flag"

"Juvia will never give it to you!" said Juvia

"haha. Looks like I'll have to take it then" laughed Orga

"Juvia will never lose!"

"you do know that lighting and water don't go well together, right?" said Orga as the air around him became full of little, but powerful sparkles of black lightning. Juvia was scared, of course, but she wasn't going to give up, she had to do it for the sake of fairy tail. She was afraid that if she lost all the guild members would stop talking to her, just like what they did to lucy and she would have to leave. She didn't want that. It was a hard fought battle for Juvia, but no matter how much she tried she just couldn't beat Orga. Orga grabbed the flag Juvia had and he heard a bell signaling the end of the game.

"Orga, of sabertooth wins!" said the pumpkin " we'll be getting a 20 minutes break before the battle portion of the day"

**at Sabertooth's stand ~**

"nice Orga! You won!" said sting as he did a victory dance

"Juvia…" whispered lucy

"you say something, lucy?" asked sting

"n-nothing, just said: good job, Orga" said lucy

"yeah, good job!" said jade

"y-yeah, I had a feeling that if I didn't win I would have to face your wraths" said Orga as he pointed towards jade and lucy

"haha, silly! What are you talking about?" asked lucy

"of course you would've!" exclaimed jade

Orga and everybody around him sweat dropped.

**At fairy tail's team B stand ~**

"Juvia is really sorry for losing!" apologized Juvia "please don't kick Juvia out of the team just like natsu-san did to lucy!"

"what are you talking about?" asked Mira

"well, lucy was kicked out because she was "weak", but so is Juvia!" cried Juvia, by then it started to rain and the rain grew stronger with Juvia's "Juvia doesn't want to leave fairy tail!"

"calm down, Juvia" said mira "don't worry, you're not getting kicked out"

finally the rain stopped and so did Juvia's tears.

**Back to the arena ~**

"can I have everybody's attention, please" said the announcer "for today's battle portion, we're going to have two fights for the same guild, so it'll be a total of eight battles. First battle is: Sabertooth's L against fairy tail's A team's natsu. The second battle is: Sabertooth's J against fairy tail's A team's Lisanna"

_"this should be interesting!",_ thought laxus


	22. Chapter 22

**disclaimer:i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**author's note: thanks for your support and your reviews!**

**thanks for reading and please R&R**

* * *

**By the way: L is kind of like lucy's "stage name" and J is jade's "stage name"**

Chapter 22

Normal p.o.v.

It was the second day of the GMG. Orga had won the first part and now the battle portion of the day was about to start.

"can I have everybody's attention, please" said the announcer "for today's battle portion, we're going to have two fights for the same guild, so it'll be a total of eight battles. First battle is: Sabertooth's L against fairy tail's A team's natsu. The second battle is: Sabertooth's J against fairy tail's A team's Lisanna"

_"so it's finally our turn to battle ne, natsu?"_, thought lucy

"could natsu and "L" come to the center of the arena please?" said the pumpkin

lucy jumped all the way from Sabertooth's stand to the arena's ground, while natsu just walked down the stairs (how boring natsu…). Since the day natsu took notice of his feelings for lucy and realized what he had done to her, he stopped being the enthusiastic person he used to be when next to her. He never had the chance to say sorry or to even say anything to her, for that matter. Now they were standing in front of each other, getting ready to fight. Natsu clueless (not really surprising now, is it?) of who the person standing in front of him truly is and lucy just trying to prove him wrong, trying to prove that she's not weak and that she can take care of herself.

"READY... SET…GO!" shouted the little pumpkin, signaling the beginning of the fight

_"something about her seems familiar",_ thought natsu

"you ready, pinky?" asked "L"

"what?" asked natsu

"I'm gonna beat you and your little friend that's going next might need a doctor after her fight" said "L" as she ran towards natsu

"I ain't losing" said natsu, but he didn't have that determined look he always had when fighting, no, he lost that look long ago.

"we'll see about that. Well time to drop the limiters" lucy took of her limiters and threw them on the ground "let's get this started" lucy threw a punch at natsu, which he dodged it easily, not noticing that her knee was aiming for his stomach. Her knee hit him head on, making him stumble backwards gasping for air. It didn't take long until he was ready to fight again.

"fire dragon's iron fist" natsu's hands were now engulfed in fire as he aimed for her face. For his surprise a wall of water appeared in front of her putting out his fire as she stopped it from hitting her face with one hand.

**Meanwhile at fairy tail's stand ~**

"WHAAAAT?!" yelled fairy tail

"she's a bad match for natsu" said erza

"no shit, Sherlock" said gray "they're complete opposites!"

**back to natsu and lucy's fight ~**

"that all you have?" asked "L"

"tch" tched natsu. _"water, huh? This ain't gonna be easy" _, thought natsu

"water bullets" said "L" a.k.a. lucy. Little drops of water at a very high speed started to fly towards natsu

"and I should be scared?" asked natsu in a mocking tone

"yes, very" said lucy "FREEZE". The little drops froze, making deadly little sharp weapons that were heading towards natsu

"EEKK! What the hell?" screamed natsu as he lit up his hands in an attempt to melt all of the little ice weapons, but there were so many that a few hit him, leaving little, but deep scratches throughout his body.

"ugh"

"had enough?" natsu stayed quiet "no? good, then." Said lucy as she ran towards natsu. She kicked him in the stomach and then in the back of his neck. She did summer salts and drop kicked him in the head.

"fire dragon's roar" roared natsu

"water dragon's roar" roared lucy

both attacks hit each other head on, forming steam and a very thick fog.

"Thanks for helping me" said lucy "now you won't be able to see me"

for the five minutes the fog was up, all you could hear were natsu's screams of pain. When the fog finally went away, "L" was standing and natsu was in the ground, in a bloody pool. Fairy tail was left dumb folded at the sight in front of them.

"t-the winner is "L" from sabertooth" said the pumpkin as sabertooth cheered. Lucy however, wasn't very happy about her victory. She had to beat up her used-to-be-best-friend. The person she used to love.

"hey "J", come down here" said lucy

"yes, lu-I mean "L" " said jade

"I want you to heal him" said lucy

"what? why?" asked jade

"just do it" lucy coldly answered jade

"kay" said jade as she knelt down besides natsu and placed her hands over his back. Her hands started glowing and natsu's wounds started to disappear. All of team fairy tail was already running towards where natsu was and wendy was the first one to arrive.

"e-excuse me" said wendy, a bit scared but she managed to keep a determined look on her face "t-that's my job, you don't have to do it"

"no worries, little one" said jade

"b-but you have a fight next! Shouldn't you be resting for your battle?" asked wendy

jade chuckled a bit before answering wendy "rest assured. I'll have enough power even if I don't take off my limiters. Anyways, thanks for worrying and he would heal faster if both of us were helping" jade was good with kids, especially wendy, since she didn't leave lucy alone when she most needed help. Wendy kneeled beside natsu and placed her hands on his back, her hands glowed also making natsu's wounds disappear.

"WENDY!" exclaimed gray

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" screamed erza

"guys it's ok, she's just helping with natsu's healing" said wendy

"I don't care! Get away from natsu and wendy" said erza while she glared at jade and jade just shrugged it off

"tch. Whatever, I'm done anyways. He should wake up in a few minutes" said jade as she walked to the center of the arena "now, would my opponent get here faster?"

"I will avenge natsu" said Lisanna

"yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't care, let's get started" said jade

"the match will now begin. 1…2…3…GO" said the pumpkin

Lisanna changed into her tigress soul and started to attack jade. she tried to claw her and other stuff, which didn't work.

"is that really all you got, little kitty?" said jade, which pissed Lisanna off

"why youu!" exclaimed Lisanna

"well, I'm bored! Make it interesting please" yawned jade

"I'm gonna beat you!" yelled Lisanna as she tried to punch and claw jade

"hey "L", I'm tired of hiding under a hoody. What if we reveal our identities? It's about time we do that" said jade as she ignored Lisanna

"don't ignore me!" exclaimed Lisanna

"sure, do whatever you want "J" " said "L"

"yay. Hey little girl, ready for a surprise?" asked jade "we'll take them of on three. 1…2…3" they took their hoodies off and everybody stared at them.

**At fairy tail's stand ~**

"w-wha- lucy?" asked gray

"lucy?" natsu flickered his eyes open at the mention of her name "lucy? Where?"

"t-there in s-sabertooth's stand" said erza as she pointed to lucy

"sabertooth?! Then just now…?" asked natsu

"y-yes" said gray "she beat you natsu"

"lucy!" said natsu

**back to the arena ~**

"l-lucy? And the girl that trained her?" said Lisanna

"yep! And it's time for you to lose" said jade as she sent a water whip towards Lisanna, which wrapped around one of her legs, thus making her fall and hit her head, knocking her out and making sabertooth the winner.

**Back at fairy tail's stand ~**

"lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" yelled natsu


	23. Chapter 23

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Last time on "I'll go my own way":

Lucy won her fight against natsu and jade won her fight against Lisanna (what a surprise! *fake surprised face*). Lucy agreed on jade's suggestion of removing their hoods to reveal their true identity.

Chapter 23

"lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" exclaimed an overly happy natsu as he ran towards her with tears falling down his face "it's lucy!"

natsu and everybody in fairy tail ran towards sabertooth's stand. lucy's name was all you could hear coming from their mouths. They haven't seen her in so long that you can't even blame them for the way they're acting right now. The only person that didn't go to lucy was Lisanna. Well, she did pass out for a few minutes and the first thing she saw when she woke up was the blond hair that she hated and fairy tail running towards it. She was furious! She'd just been beaten and nobody in fairy tail seemed to care! And it was all lucy's fault. it broke her heart to see them running towards her like that, especially when natsu called out to lucy with such passion playing in his voice. Once again lucy was taking everything away from her, thought Lisanna.

"lucy!" yelled natsu as he got closer to her.

When natsu and the others were at arms length away from lucy, sting, rogue and jade jumped in front of them, thus making it impossible for them to reach her.

"hey! get outta my way!" yelled natsu

"no way!" smirked sting

"why youuu!" snarled natsu "lucy! Lucy! Tell him to get out of my way"

"we're not letting you guys through" said jade

"tch" tched gray and erza

"c'mon,, lucy! Tell them to let me through" said natsu

natsu's rambling about sting and the others blocking his path started to annoy lucy and you could already see the angry look on her face and a vein popping up on her forehead

"lucyyy" whined natsu

and finally lucy snapped "SHUT THE FUCK UP NATSU!" she glared at him with such intensity that he visually shrunk and scared the living daylights out of the rest of fairy tail as sabertooth stepped away from her fearing for their lives.

"yikes! I'm outta here!" shrieked sting

"wait for me!" screamed jade as she and rogue followed right behind sting

"l-l-lu-lucy" insisted natsu

"you're so annoying!" exclaimed lucy

natsu was shocked by how much she changed. Her attitude, not only that but everything else, she was just so different now.

**Natsu's p.o.v**

I can't believe how lucy is treating me. I know I hurt her a lot, but still she's being way to cruel. I bet she changed because of sabertooth! They changed her!

**Normal p.o.v**

Everybody in fairy tail was caught by surprise when lucy yelled at natsu, and she had such intense glare on her face that scared the living daylights outta them. Even sabertooth was a little surprised by her actions, so much that they even backed away from her. laxus, on the other hand, gathered up all the courage he had at the moment and walked up to his girlfriend to try and calm her down a bit. He hugged her from behind and you could see her reflection relaxing a bit, but she still had a death glare on that put erza's to shame.

"lucy…calm down a bit" said a cautious laxus, then he pointed his finger at natsu and said "and you, you should get out of here, as you can see it doesn't seem like she wants to see you"

"but, lucy…" started natsu

"no buts" interrupted laxus

"lucy, why did you join sabertooth? Why not come back to fairy tail?" insisted natsu as some more tears started running down his cheeks "why? You've changed so much, they've changed you!"

"no, natsu you're the one that changed me" said lucy

"wha-what are you talking about?!" and now natsu started yelling at lucy

"if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be with laxus, I wouldn't have met jade, I wouldn't have joined sabertooth and I wouldn't be this strong. If it wasn't for you, I would still be that weakling you just threw away after your little dead girlfriend showed up, I would still be crying myself to sleep because the man I loved treated me like trash " yelled lucy "you know what? I should be thanking you for all that you've done to me, because that's the reason I could beat you today"

"lucy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" pleaded natsu

"sorry ain't cut it, natsu" said lucy as she walked away from him and into the crowd of fairy tail members "and you guys should clear up, the tournament needs to continue. We can talk after it at a bar"

"alright everybody, clear up!" commanded erza and everybody, being scared of her as they are, obediently walked back to fairy tail's stand.

"a-alright, that was a surprise!" said the pumpkin "turns out "L" is an ex-member of fairy tail. Anyways, sabertooth gets 20 pts for its victories and now for our next set of battles. First battle of our second set: ravel tail's Alex against fairy tail B team's laxus. WOW! Same as last year! And for the second battle: raven tail's Kurohebi against fairy tail's Cana"

(I'm sorry but I really don't wanna describe these two battles, so I'll make it short)

it was laxus turn to fight and of course he would give his all since it was partially raven tail's fault that lucy was treated badly and had to leave fairy tail. Lucy lost her first battle because they cheated, if they didn't have cheated she would've won and maybe her "comrades" wouldn't have treated her that way. Laxus used his full power since the beginning of the fight, thus guaranteeing his victory and 10 points for fairy tail B. then it was Cana's turn and as you would expect, she was drunk…again. Cana isn't one of the strongest of fairy tail, but she can hold her own against her opponent, especially after she gained fairy glitter from Mavis. The fight started and it didn't long so good for Cana. It was then that Mirajane shouted some encouraging words "CANA! IF YOU WIN, YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE BOOZE YOU WANT FOR A WEEK FOR FREE WHEN WE GET BACK TO FAIRY TAIL".

"really?!" asked Cana "you should've said that earlier"

Cana got into a fighting stance and concentrated all the surrounding energy on her right arm, thus activating fairy glitter and sending Kurohebi flying away. 10 more points for fairy tail B.

"fairy tail B has won both of its battles earning 20 points and our next set of battles. first battle: mermaid heel's Kagura against quatro Cerberus Semmes. Second battle: mermaid heel's Millianna against war cry." Said the pumpkin.

Mermaid heel ended up winning both of its battles well it was expected. There was no way Semmes could win against Kagura and Millianna worked hard to get her victory. 20 more points for mermaid heel. Next were lamia scale's yuka against blue Pegasus Hibiki. Second battle: lamia scale's chelia against blue Pegasus Eve. Hibiki won his battle but eve lost his, so it was 10 points for lamia scale and 10 points for blue Pegasus. And those two battle ended the day of competition.

Score board: sabertooth-50

fairy tail B-36

mermaids heel-24

fairy Tail A-18

blue Pegasus-13

lamia scale-12

cuatro Cerberus-11

raven tail-0

* * *

**author's note: I'm really sorry guys. i haven't updated in a long time! but i had some problems with my mom and she ended up taking my computer and my phone away for the summer and when she gave it to me i didn't have enough time to write because i had some summer work to do (i still have some) and i'm also on a band now, so i'm really busy but i'll try to update more and once again I'M SO SORRY!**


	24. SOPA notice

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**

**3 minutes ago**

**ALSO if everybody could sign this petition**

petitions. white house. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

erase the spaces all the spaces (no spaces needed) and pass it on


End file.
